Super Paper Mario
by Smiles4us
Summary: This is my version of super paper Mario with an OC. Told More from the villains point of view.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The pair watched from a dark corner of the alleyway.

"Are you sure she's the right one?" whispered the woman, worry in her voice.

"Yes"

"But we can't be sur-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then she is the right one." The man muttered quietly, "A girl with fire in her eyes..." Even from here he could see the red glow of her irises.

The girl in question had a women pressed up against the wall. They could hear her whispering in the whimpering woman's ear telling her to calm down, that everything would be alright. Moving from her ear to her lips, she seemed to inhale. Her victim fell to the ground, dead.

As the girl turned to leave she caught sight of the figures in the shadows. As the pair stepped out of their hiding place she grabbed her sword out of its holster.

"Who the hell are you?" Her hair was living fire, her sword glowed green as she gripped its hilt.

"I mean you no harm," the man said calmly, "I simply had a question for you."

She glared at the two of them, hoping her confusion wasn't showing. Didn't they see her kill the woman. Still prepared to fight she said, "Ask then."

The man smirked, "How do you feel about a perfect world?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"To conclude this meeting, I'd like to introduce our new minion, Announced Count Bleck! Please welcome, Star."

The Count raised his staff and a girl appeared beside him.

Her skin looked paper white in the dark room and a rope of midnight black hair came to the middle of her back. Her emerald eyes scanned the faces of the other minions.

"You've already met Nastasia, so this is Dimentio, Mimi, and O'chunks."

The masked jester, Dimentio simply watched her with a strange smile on his face.

She moved on to Mimi, the green girl was waving at her. Star gave a small smile.

O'chunks, who seemed to be some type of general, gave her a salute, which she returned.

Count Bleck cleared his throat, drawing all attention back to him.

"Here's your meeting pedestal," he said gesturing to the empty on across from him. "So, any questions?"

"Yes." She turned to glare at Dimentio, "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Ah ha ha ha~. So you're a human, am I correct."

"Yes. I am. Got a problem with that?"

"No, I simply was wondering what powers you could possibly possess."

"Well you know what, I think you should keep your mouth shut and mind your own business, before I-"

"Alright minions that's enough," Count Bleck said shutting them both up "meeting adjourned."

"Wait Count, she still does not have the ability to flip." Nastasia pointed out.

"Ah quite right," He waved his staff and shot an energy ball at her which she absorbed.

"Now try going to that pedestal, k."

Star focused and tried to flip, but was unable to.

"I can't."

"Hmm interesting, mused Count Bleck. Well Dimentio since you can travel dimensions at ease, you and Star will travel together until we figure this out."

"WHAT!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Oh no I refuse to travel with that idiot."

"Ditto. Hey!"

"You're all dismissed." Announced Count Bleck and flipped away before they could argue.

Everyone followed, scratch Dim and Star.

"Our friendship will be like that of a cat and dog, non-existent." He said floating over to where Star stood.

This caught her off guard, "You can-"

"Float? Yes now let's find your room shall we"

And with an audible 'ping', they were gone.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear Grambi!" Star yelled crumpling to the ground.<p>

"Ah ha ha~ I take it dimension traveling is not your forte!" Dimentio laughed.

"Asshole..." She muttered standing up.

His smile wavered, but was quickly replaced with a more sickly one than before.

"I could have walked you know."

"Oh but what fun is that?"

"Plenty."

"Hmm..."

They stood there in an unspoken Staring contest until Dimentio closed his eyes, chuckling to himself.

Star narrowed her eyes, "What?"

"I imagine you brought some kind of belongings with you."

"Shoot!" Her bag was still outside the meeting room, and as much a she hated asking the moron for help, Star had no idea how to get back there."Hey would you-", but with a laugh he was gone.

Sighing, Star opened the door and set off into the maze of hallways.

* * *

><p>After wandering for a bit she ran into Mimi, who had insisted on giving Star a tour of the castle, which she happily accepted. Knowing the castle layout meant she wouldn't have travel with Dimentio (Not that he seemed interested in helping her out anyway).<p>

"And finally this is the training room. Don't forget we'll be meeting in here at 9." Mimi reminded her cheerfully, "I have to go. Do you need help getting anywhere?"

Star shook her head, "I'll manage. Oh and thanks for showing me around."

"No problem." Mimi said, and skipped off.

Star checked the clock. 8:33. She'd go to her room and find her way back to before 9. Hopefully.

* * *

><p>"You're late Star." Count Bleck Scolded<p>

It was 9:16 When she came rushing in, scabbard around her waist. "Sorry I got lost."

That was a lie. She had been snooping around, but, no one needed to know that.

"Thought you'd chickened out." Dimentio taunted, just loud enough for her to hear. Star frowned but refused to reply.

"Well we haven't Started much we were just discussing what we going to do." Nastasia informed her, "The count and I would like to test your combat skills. We will have a spell casted on this room so any attacks against each other will leave no physical damage."

"So who going to go first?"

"I will" Star said stepping forward, tossing a glance back at Dimentio. One thing she was not afraid of was fighting.

"Are you sure? You might want to watch and see how the others fight first."

"I'm sure."

"All Right, and against her...Mimi?"

She shook her head.

"Chunks?"

He also was not willing.

"I don't want ta hurt ya lass."

Star began to regret her decision.

"Dimentio?"

"Sure, why not test how well our human can fight."

"Great."Star groaned. Of all the people she could go up against.

"Ok then, out to the middle of the floor. When I say stop, all fighting must cease. The round will be over when one of you give up, are no longer able to fight, or I say so. Got It?

"Yup."

"Got it."

"Good." count Bleck and the other minions were rested on platforms above them.

"On your mark, get set."

"Go."

No one moved. All of the sudden Dimentio disappeared. Star didn't notice when he re-appeared behind her. An orb of magic missed her by an inch. A warning. She turned around to face him. He was floating about 5 or 6 feet above the ground, smiling behind his mask. Star backed up slowly. Waiting for his next move. He dropped down to the ground. He must have moved ten times faster than normal, because in a flash he was beside her.

"You plan on attacking a time soon dear?",He whispered in her ear.

She acted as though she did not hear. Dimentio had floated into the air again, orb in hand. Nothing. That was not the reaction he'd expected. Everyone looked to the Count. Expecting him to say something, but he simply watched Star, as if he could figure out what she was doing other than standing there.

Dimentio seemed reluctant to attack. He floated a bit closer.

"Star? We don't have fight if you don't want to, but it would be nice if you said someth-!" out of nowhere Star swung her sword he ducked just in time to avoid the blade. He threw an orb down at her. She dropped to the ground and reached into her pocket polling out a shuriken. Throwing it up at him it caught his shoulder. She threw another but he was ready this time and teleported away. Sword in hand she looked for where he appeared. All of the sudden she fell to the ground. Something had hit her in the back of her head. She rolled out of the way as an orb came down at her. Out of thin air. Then it dawned on her.

"That's a dirty little trick!" she yelled up at the direction the attack came.

"What? Turning invisible?" Dimentio said coming into view, "That's nothing compared to pretending that you're scared to fight."

Star smirked," I suppose so."

They continued to throw attacks, trying to wear the other out. At one point when Star stopped to catch her breath. Dimentio stood in front of her and snapped his fingers. Star braced herself for some type of attack, but none came. She sheathed her sword and gave him a confused look. He simply smiled at her at her and tapped in front of him, as though there was glass there. Then she noticed the box. It was a near transparent yellow.

"Sooooo, I'm in a box. Oh no, do save me from the dreaded box." She chuckled a little.

"Oh I wouldn't laugh." He snapped again causing a small explosion to go off in the corner of the cube. Stars eyes widened as she realized the position she was in.

He sauntered up to the box, fingers poised to snap and a wicked smile on his face. She was going to give up and he knew it.

"I give up."She muttered quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Star knew Dimentio had heard her.

"I. Give. Up." She said louder, through gritted teeth.

Dimentio snapped his fingers and the box disappeared.

The Count looked almost disappointed, "Very well, up here."

Dimentio teleported them to the rest of the group.

"Now Chunks, Mimi, you're up."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**_

Okay here are a few things i should probably mention:

-I'm portraying the characters as humans, how 'hambammich64' on deviantart draws them, except Dimentio has an eye mask (A Colombina). Or how ever "human" way you want to see them, I just like to give a reference. I like 'PuppyLuver' too. She has most of the other characters drawn as well.

-I don't draw, so I can't really show what Star looks like.

-The rest of this story may take longer for me to write and upload because I'm still figuring out how to match up the real game events to my incomplete backstory. (Also, school.)

- But because the game events are taking place, You get more of that, and less of my crappy writing. Yay.  
>I think that's it. That whole thing was a lot longer and sounded much better in my head. Then again so do my stories.<p>

Thank you.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Star plopped face first onto her bed.

"That was awful..." She moaned to herself. What was his problem with her? She'd been here for no more than two hours and some how she had managed to get on someone's bad side.

She lay there suffocating herself until a tiny mewl came from her bag.

"Oh!" Springing up she grabbed her bag from the floor. As soon as she unzipped it, a tiny black ball of fur launched itself at her.

She nuzzled the kitten, "I'm sorry Shine (Haha get it? Star, Shine I'm not funny.), I forgot you were in there." The tiny cat mewed in response, as if she understood her owner.

Sighing, she continued to caress her cat. It was just after ten. She didn't really need to be anywhere until six (she still found it weird they ate dinner like a family).

Star thought about her current situation. Count Bleck had not explained much to her. As far as she knew, he was planning to use a dark force called the "Chaos Heart" to destroy these worlds and create one perfect world. Her and the other minions had been described in the Dark Prognosticus (a corrupt book of prophecies), thus why Count Beck had recruited them. She was portrayed in the as "A girl with fire in her eyes".

"I guess that makes sense." Star muttered to herself.

There was a knock on her door. Before she could answer Mimi came bounding in.

"Hi there! Oh is that a kitten, its so cute! Can I pet it?"

Star motioned for her to quiet down," Do you want the whole castle to hear? Come in, close the door."

Mimi sat on the edge of her bed. She held out her hand and tried to coax the cat. After a moment Shine sniffed Mimi. With a mew she nuzzled the shapeshifters hand. Smiling, Mimi cradled it in her arms.

"Whats her name?"

"Shine."

Mimi smirked, "So like Starshi-"

"Shut up." although she couldn't help but grin.

Star watched as the green girl played with her cat. She wasn't really how she felt about Mimi. She seemed nice enough but there was still something off about her. Star felt uneasy just being in the same room as her. Maybe it was because she didn't act as sweet as she looked. Or because she was familiar somehow. It may also have something to do with the fact that she was a ROBOTIC SPIDER…thing. Why of all the creatures she could be, was she a spider? Even Star wasn't that bad, she was only a-

"Did you hear me?" Mimi asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"No I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that's a pretty necklace."

"Oh," Her eyes saddened. She didn't even realized she'd been playing with the green, Star shaped jewel. "Thank you.

"What's it made of?" Mimi asked oblivious to Stars sudden change in mood.

"Peridot and amethyst."

"But amethy-"

Star suddenly jumped up' "I have to go."

"Oh!" Mimi looked Startled, "Wait what about shine?"

"Just leave her there."

"Are you sure? I could watch her if you want."

Star waved her off, "She'll be fine."

"Okay." She joined Star in the hallway, "See-ya!"

Star waited until Mimi turned down another corridor and went back to her room, locking the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Star woke up to knocking.<p>

Rubbing the sleep out her eyes she put shine under the pillow and unlocked the door. "What do you want?"

"Manners would do you wonders." Dimentio said frowning.

"Good evening. What do you want?"

He gave an exasperated sigh, "Are you planning on eating?"

Star looked at the clock. It was ten to 6. "Yeah I'm coming."

"Want me to take you down?"

"No, im fine." Star really didn't want him helping her.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"I'm good alright!" she snapped.

Dimentio glowered, "Suit yourself." He raised his hand to snap his fingers.

Star sighed. "Wait," Maybe she should atleast TRY to be on good terms with him. She would have to travel with him soon enough. "No, I don't know where I'm going."

"I thought you were fine."

"Well I'm not."

He turned and began walk down the hallway.

Star stood there confused. After he got halfway down he looked back, "You coming?"

She hurried to catch up, "A 'yes' would have been helpful."

Dimentio only smirked.

They were walking for a while when Star realized two things.

1) this looked nothing like the path Mimi showed her

and

2) dimentio was still smirking

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Nope." He turned to face her, "You will be like an explorer with unmagnetized compass! Ciao."

He warped away leaving Star stranded in the depths of the castle.

Star was Silent for a moment. Then she burst into a fit of giggles.

"I can't even be mad at him." She said through laughs, if she was stupid enough to think he was going to be nice to her, then she deserved to be lost.

After a few moments she regained her composure and once again, tried to make her way to somewhere familiar.

* * *

><p>Hour and a half.<p>

That's how long it took her to get back to her room.

She even found the kitchen on the way there, not that she bothered to go in. She'd lost her appetite about an hour ago.

Curling up on the bed she Started plotting revenge. Maybe she could dye all his clown clothes pink. Or cut off his fingers in his sleep. Or maybe she could just punch him. That option was the simplest.

Did anyone even realize she hadn't shown up? Then again, did anyone actually care?

"Probably not." She whispered to herself.

"But you missed me didn't you? I'm sure you were worried sick." She rubbed Shines ears. The kitten mewed and curled up next to her master.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dimentio wasn't surprised when the door slammed in his face. Sighing he snapped his fingers and teleported into her room.

"What." Star turned to glare at him.

"Again with the manners, such a shame. The Count wants us for a meeting."

"Right now?"

"Yes." He grabbed her and warped to the Meeting room before she could complain.

"Shoot!" He'd forgotten she didn't react well to dimension traveling. He pulled her close so she wouldn't fall off the platform.

They stood there in an awkward embrace until star pulled away from him. She looked like she was going to go to her platform, but instead opted to sit at the edge of his. They were the only ones in there since Dimentio had given himself extra time to fight with Star.

As he sat down she moved to the far edge of the pedestal.

He knew he needed to apologize but it was way too much fun to mess with her. Then again, it would be nice to go to sleep without checking the door and window locks, fifty times.

"Sorry..." he murmured.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes, "Congrats. You get the award for taking the longest time to apologize. Also, no your not."

"Hey Its only been a week. And I am half sorry." He smiled a little. A real smile. And pushed her off the platform.

* * *

><p>"BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! The Void has been ripped in the dimensional fabric! Yes count bleck is Pleased. All has gone as foretold in the dark prognosticus. Now its just a matter of time before all worlds meet their demise. BLECK!" All but Mimi stood in attention taking in the Counts plan.<p>

"Wow, thats just super, Count! Yeah, first you'll erase all these naughty worlds… And then your gonna build a perfect world without war and all that other icky stuff!" O'chunks said smiling.

'So thats his game' Dimentio thought to himself. Aloud he said, "Yes, yes, no one likes the icky stuff… yesss... a perfect world... sounds magical…Ah ha ha. I can hardly stand the wait."

Star only rolled her eyes. He heard her mutter something about there being no such thing as a perfect world.

"I agree." He smiled as she struggled for a response.

O'chunks came charging into the room, "SORRY I'M LATE!" He started at his clone, "What in blazin' bog rats...? How'd I beat meself 'ere?! What's goin' on?!"

"Mimimimimimimimimimimimi! Oh, O'Chunks, you big silly! Didja oversleep or something?", Mimi changed into Count Bleck, "I guess it's kinda hard to be on time, though, when you've got muscles instead of brains!"

" 'EY! Yeh can't fool me wit' that crazy shape-shiftin' hooliganry! It's Mimi, innit?! Show a little respect fer the count! Yeh can't go a'borrowin' 'is face, lass!"

"Bleh heh heh heh heh... How delightful, Mimi. Almost as dapper...as Count Bleck!"

She turned into Princess Peach, "Aw, golly, thanks, Count! With you around, it's nothing but big smiles all the time! Hanging out with the count. That's MY idea of a perfect world!"

Dimentio leered at her, "And here I thought Mimi's ideal world was a gem-filled pool with hunky lifeguards…"

She growled and turned into, "Hey! Dimentio! Have you been reading my diary? I mean... Umm... Never mind."

"Bleh heh heh heh heh heh... Well, different strokes for different minions…" The count chucked, "After these rotten worlds are ended, Count Bleck will make all your dreams come true! But for that to happen...we must follow the instructions of the Dark Prognosticus."

"Yeah, about that, just an FYI? I've got an urgent memo for your inbox…", Nastasia spoke up for the first time, "Apparently there's been some unapproved interdimensional activity lately. Yeah... I'm thinking it's the hero of prophecy. We're gonna need an action plan for this guy…"

"A dimensional interloper! And possibly the hero?! You are sure of it, Nastasia? Interesting, mused Count Bleck. We must put an end to this nuisance…"

"Count Bleck!", O'Chunks called out, "Lemme get this right in me brain. The 'ero Nastasia's goin' on 'bout... He yer enemy? Then yeh gotta cut me loose on 'im! Yeh gotta! I'll give 'im a nice taste o' O'Chunks!"

The Count thought for a moment, "Very well, O'Chunks. I'll leave the hero-chunking to you. Do not fail Count Bleck.

"Yeh can count on me, Count! I'll rain down like a fat thunderstorm! I swear it! Mimi! Dimentio! Yeh should tag along! Yeh could witness a proper chunkin'!" And with that he left.

"Mmm... I do enjoy a good chunking... Well, then... I believe I'll head out as well." Dimentio seized Star and departed.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for this being so late. (I kinda forgot about it.)

I've decided to do Stars back-story kinda like Blumiere and Timpanis is told (through the little conversations at the end of the chapters.) as well as giving hints in the story like I've been doing.

Thanks again for reading.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Star groaned as she collapsed into Dimentio's arms again. "You'd think I'd get used to that.."

"Ah ha ha, eventually."

She stepped away from him gasped as she fell head first into a sand dune.

She spat out sand. "A desert?"

"The Yold Desert." Dimentio was floating above the blue platform she'd fallen off of.

"Wheres O'chunks and Mimi?"

"They're here. We'll meet with them soon, I need to find something first. Come"

He turned and began to float the other way.

Catching up to him, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked.

"Ow OW OW! WHAT!?" He threw a small Starburst at her shoulder and she let go.

Star rubbed her arm, "I've fallen twice in the last 30 minutes because of you."

"I caught you the first time did I not?"

"Your also the one that pushed me."

"Yes well…"

Star rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs and under the mouth shaped overhang. "So what exactly are we looking for?"

"There is a monster at the end of these ruins that guards the pure heart."

"A monster?"

"A dragon to be precise." Dimentio examined the wall ahead of them for any indication of a door but there seemed to be no way to get into the ruins themselves. He frowned and turned back towards the desert.

Star was still puzzled, "So why don't we just leave it to attack the heroes?"

Dimentio was floating the blue platform again, "Because its on our hero's side... for now. Hmmm."

He dropped to the ground and placed his hand against the pedestal. Star heard rumbling behind her as the wall split apart, revealing the ancient remains.

Dimentio smiled triumphantly and warped back to Star. "Shall we?"

"I suppose so."

They were quiet as the traversed the ruins. Dimentio had been pretty passive since this morning and she was getting worried. Was he planning something? What if he left her here? As long as there were some type of life here she wouldn't die but still, spending the rest of her life in a desert was not very inviting.

Or maybe she was worrying about nothing. The last couple of time he'd screwed her over he had that mischievous smile plastered across his face. But now...

Star watched her ally as he floated alongside her. She wished she could see his eyes. She was pretty good at reading people but the mask made it hard.

"_Is that the only reason you want to see them?" _She heard a voice in her head say.

Dimentio seemed to sense her gaze and turned to face her.

"I…" Feeling her face heat up, Star turned away and began to walk again. Why was she letting him get to her? She needed to clear her head and focus on the task at hand.

The pair walked in silence once again until they came to a giant staircase.

"This Should be the end." Dimentio said snapping his fingers making the stairs disappear completely.

"So all the puzzles and traps we activated are just to slow them down?"

"Precisely." Dimentio warped them to the top and sat down. "Now we just need to wait. Unless you want to watch O'chunks fight?"

"No thanks, I don't need to watch our enemies succeed." She joined him on the floor.

"What makes you think he'll lose? I mean you've seen him, what he lacks in brain he has in brawn."

"He's too cocky."

"Well so am I."

"Yes but you have the right to be. Just as you said hes not very smart. You get into your opponent's head"

"How so?"

"Well that's how you got me. As soon as you knew I had your pattern down you threw something new at me. You knew how far to push before I gave up. He just charges in, relying solely on his strength. By the second time I watched him fight, I already knew all his moves. Theres nothing to surprise me."

"That could also be because of the way you fight."

"And how do I fight?"

"Poorly."

She felt her hair flare up and her eyes glow as she glared at Dimentio.

"Why do your eyes turn red?"

"Why do you wear a mask?"

"That didn't answer my question."

"And that didn't answer mine."

"I asked first."

"What happened to ladies first?"

"Chivalry is dead my dear."

Star was about to retort when they heard voices come from below.

"Quicker than I thought." Dimentio muttered.

As the stairs began to form again he teleported them outside.

Star squeaked when she realized they were at least 50 feet off the ground. Dimentio who was holding the squirming girl bridal style, had to turn her head into his chest to muffle her complaints and swears.

"Unless you want to get caught I suggest you keep quiet and stop moving." Dimentio hissed into her ear.

"Please put me down."

Dimentio thought for a moment. Then quietly as possible he snapped his fingers and a small near translucent platform appeared below.

He placed her down gently. "Thank you." Star said taking a deep breath.

"Of course. And isn't it amazing what effect threatening your life has on you manners."

"My manners are fine, you just manage to bring out the worst in me."

"Thanks, its a talent."

A Pipe coming out from the ground caught their attention.

Dimentio snapped again and mouthed to Star "Invisible."

She nodded understanding and watched as a stout man and a rainbow butterfly pixel exited the pipe.

"WARNING!" Star jumped at the robotic voice. A huge dragon came out of the sand no more than 10 feet away.

It roared at the heroes, "INTRUSION DETECTED. LEAVE IMMEDIATELY OR BE PURGED."

"WAIT. SCAN INITIALIZED. RED CAP DETECTED. BLUE OVERALLS DETECTED. LEVEL 5 MUSTACHE DETECTED. INCREDIBLE. POSSIBLE SUBJECT IDENTIFICATION. BUT IT IS IMPOSSIBLE. HOLD YOUR POSITION. SEARCHING DATA BANKS…" The dragons eyes changed as searched for information.

"SEARCH COMPLETE: ONE POSITIVE MATCH. SYSTEM OVERLOAD! LEGENDARY HERO IDENTIFIED!"

Star shot a confused look at Dimentio. What was he doing?

"FORGIVE ME, HERO. I AM CALLED FRACKTAIL. MY ONLY PURPOSE IS TO DEFEND THE PURE HEART FROM LAWLESS INTRUDERS. YOU ARE LATE. I HAVE WAITED THOUSANDS OF YEARS FOR YOUR ARRIVAL. YOU MAY PASS. THE PURE HEART IS JUST AHEAD."

"Ah ha ha. It won't be that easy, oh no…"

"Finally" Star muttered.

Fracktail growled "WHO SPEAKS?"

Dimentio snapped his fingers showing themselves to the group. "So very nice to meet you...and your mustache! I am Count Bleck's master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds... I am...Dimentio! And…" he gestured at Star, "Our dear Star. Remember the names well…"

The pixel spoke sounding a bit shocked, "I know you. You're that…"

Dimentio cut her off "It would be so very DULL if your journey ended so easily... Instead, it ends with...magic!"

He shot a Starburst at Fracktails antenna causing the dragon to short circuit.

"Yes, much better... Now you and this robotic guardian can spend some quality time... Yes, quality snack time! When he snacks...on you! For you...ARE the snack! Ciao!" He turned them invisible once more.

The butterfly groaned, "What did he just…"

Then Fracktail really began to spaz out and Star couldn't help but laugh.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. I AM ERROR. PRESS ANY KEY TO REStarT."

"...SYSTEM NOT FOUND. INSERT INSTALL DISC. DISC NOT FOUND. PLEASE CONFIRM DISC COVER IS CLOSED. READ ERROR. INSERT BOOT DISC AND PRESS ENTER. NO RESPONSE. SYSTEM MAY BE BUSY OR MELTING INTO SLAG. APPLICATION ERROR. SAVE YOUR WORK AND QUIT. YOU LOST EVERYTHING. WAY TO GO, GENIUS. WAITING FOR PROCESSORS. "404 computer hamsters not found." THREAT LEVEL UPGRADED TO JELLY ROLL 1. DETONATION IMMINENT."

"BEEEBLEBLIP!"

"C:/ run query identification

C:/ run insult generator  
>C: results: go away yeti-lip!"

"CTRL ALT DEL!"

As the mustached man and the pixel go prepared to fight, Dimentio picked up Star and warped higher up.

Star glared at him "Is it really necessary to-!" Fracktail charged right through where they'd been.

Dimentio created a larger platform out of harms way and sat down to watch the chaos he'd induced.

Star sat close to him, "I didn't realize you had an actual sense of humor."

He smirked, "Sometimes."

"SYSTEM CRASH!" After a long battle Fracktail began to shake, "AGH-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G. I HAVE MALFUNCTIONED. WHAT HAVE I DONE... HERO... HERO... THE ERROR IS MINE. I AM SORRY... SHAME CIRCUIT... SMOLDERING. PLEASE... YOU MUST... SAVE... OUR... WORLD…"

They watched as the once powerful Dragon guardian was reduced to mere bones.

"We're just going to leave them to get the pure heart?" Star questioned Dimentio as the red capped man walked into another set of ruins.

"We've done enough for today don't you think?" He took her hand and teleported back to Stars room.

Star groaned and fell back onto the bed. "You know I think I am getting used to it. The pain lasts a thousandths of a second less each time."

"Well its an improvement.", Dimentio gave her a small bow, "Caio."

* * *

><p>"There you are. A true damsel in distress. A brave one I will admit, but still in distress."<p>

The pink princess was playing with her life now. Her only choices were to succumb to Nastasias demands, fight, or jump. And from What Dimentio could see, she wasn't going down without a fight.

The jester sighed and shook his head. "This simply will not do." He snapped his fingers and a box appeared around the girl and she vanished.

"Much better."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The day our eyes met…<strong>_

"_**Ah! I'm sorry sir I wasn't watching where I was going."**_

"_**Its fine, I wasn't either."**_

"_**Wait your-!"**_

"_**Shhh… Yes but, we don't want everyone to hear now do we?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Come on smile won't you? I feel bad. No not like that! Hmm. Do you like ice cream?"**_

"_**Ice cream? Yes I suppose so but-"**_

"_**Great! Come on!"**_

_**...was the day we fell in love.**_


	6. Chapter 5

Hmm... This is getting a bit to lovey for my taste. Welp time for a fight. Maybe in a couple chapters.

Thanks

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Dimentio! Come to me...Count Bleck!"

"It seems I'm being paged." The jester grabbed his mask, tightened the strings, and warped to the Count.

"And so I arrive, like a sudden windstorm at a kindergarten picnic!"

"Bleh heh heh heh heh... You and Star would like some playtime, I imagine? So you shall have it, but do not disappoint Count Bleck. Dispatch this hero."

"Your wish is our command. Besides, this fool sounds like an amusing challenge. Now if there is nothing else, I'll just be on my way. Ciao, my count."

He went to Stars room and was surprised to find it empty.

"Where…"

"Owwww. Watch it Mimi!"

"Sorry sorry."

"I know you're upset but there's no reason to take it out on my hair."

Dimentio warped once again to find the two female minions on Mimis bed. Star had rollers in her hair, and Mimi was currently dragging a brush through another section. All this was surprising for the fact that Stars hair was in flames.

"Its not real fire?" They glanced up finally noticing him.

"What are you talking about? Of course its real fire. I just have a spell on the rollers and Mimis hands. You know with all the magic I definitely posses."

"Well I wasn't sure. Your hands don't burn when you use the element so-"

"Look, what do you want creep?" Mimi snapped.

"Star and I have somewhere to go."

"Can you give me 20 minutes to finish?"

"15." He warped back to his room to wait.

* * *

><p>"Your hair looks nice."<p>

"Shut up." Dimentio was in the hallway outside his room.

"I mean it. The fires a nice accent."

"You know what? Your right. Fire is a nice accessory and I'm sure it'll look perfect on you." She threw a ball of flames which he deflected with magic.

"Hey, save it for our real enemies." He offered his hand, "Ready?"

"Yeah. Where are we going by the way?"

"There's a forest before the Bitlands, we're going to have a little play date with our Heroes." He pulled her close and snapped his fingers.

"That's a couple trees and a half." Star commented once she regained her balance.

"It reaches the stars like a skyscraper."

"Let's wait inside. They'll be tired from the climb once they get to us."

He smirked, "What, you don't think you can take them?"

"Not necessarily, but we should take any advantage we can get."

"I agree." He took them to the top and held the door. Once inside he clicked his fingers and vines grew over the opening. He turned to Star, "Can you dry them out a little?"

"Sure." Heat radiated from her hand as she dried the ivy.

They made their way up the inside of the dotwood tree, setting traps as they went.

"That looks tedious." Star said looking back at their work.

"Very." Dimentio agreed.

When the two emerged from the the inside, Star walked to the edge of the branch, "Wow."

They had a view of the whole forest from up there. The ocean was in the distance and they could just make out an ivory castle ahead.

"Beautiful." Dimentio had walked up behind her, his breath warm on her neck.

Star sat down on the limb, hoping he didn't see her blush.

Dimentio settled down next to her, "Why do you insist on playing with death?"

Star was surprised to hear his voice shake, "Are you alright?"

He took a deep breath, "I'm fine… I'm fine." Star wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, her or himself. He seemed to be avoiding looking at the ground.

"You're afraid… of the height?" She laughed.

She heard him disappear and re-appear behind her.

Star turned to find him at the base of the branch his back against the tree, "I don't mean to laugh but I'd never expect you of all people to be afraid of heights."

He ignored her.

"I mean you can float… it just doesn't... Look, I'm sorry."

He still didn't move.

She sighed, "Come on Dimentio. Hey if its any consolation, I'm afraid of spiders."

He smiled a little, "You who could kill it from 50 feet away with FIRE, is afraid of spiders." Then he broke into laughter.

"Wait… wait…." He said between giggles, "So...Mimi…"

Star laughed with him, "She freaks me the hell out."

"But you've been hanging with her from the beginning." he sat back down with Star.

"I still like her, I just have to forget about the whole arachnid thing. Though I admit, she can be a bit much sometimes…"

He pulled at one of her curls and watched it spring back up, "I've noticed. Hey can we maybe move _away_ from impending doom"

Star rolled her eyes but let him lead her back to the trunk of the tree.

"Your ridiculous." she yawned.

"Tired?" he chuckled.

"Mimi kept me up complaining about our heroes."

"Ah. Why don't you sleep. It seems we may be up here for a while"

"Now? I'll pass."

"Come on, have a little faith in me."

"Who said its because of-"

"I know you don't trust me. And quite frankly I haven't given you a reason to, but you'll be fine. I swear."

Star still refused.

* * *

><p>Dimentio ran his fingers through the sleeping girls hair.<p>

It had taken her a good 15 minutes for her to drift off. And in another 10 her head had slipped into his lap.

"_Should I tell her?" _ There were plenty of things he needed to share with her. His plans, his past, his...

"Soon." Dimentio murmured, "But I need you to trust me first."

He looked out into the forest. Where were the heroes of light? It had been more than an hour. Did he and Star miss them or had their opponents avoided the tree altogether?

Just as he was preparing to scope out the woods, voices came from within the bark of the giant tree.

"Speak of the devil..." He pulled Stars hair out of her face, "Pocahontas my dear."

Star let out a mewl and stretched. Her hair flared up when she realized where she was.

"Dont look at me, you're the one who decided to lay there." Dimentio said before she could complain.

"Why didn't you move me?"

Dimentio wasn't really in the mood for her games, "I didn't want to wake you. And if you have such a problem then why don't you get you freaking head off my c-"

"Okay okay!" Star stood up and fixed her dress.

Dimentio created a platform above them, "They'll be here soon."

Star only nodded. It was obvious she was a bit peeved, but he could care less. Without warning he warped them to the platform. She dropped onto one knee and took a shaky breath. Dimentio rolled his eyes behind his mask and turned them invisible. He was surprised to see her flinch at the click of his fingers.

Feeling a bit bad, he offered to help her up. She ignored the hand and sat on the edge of the cube.

Just as he attempted to make amends, the door opened below them.

"_I'll deal with this later."_ he thought giving one last glance at star.

"Ah ha ha. Finally, you arrive!" Mario, Peach, and Bowser searched for the source of the voice, "You don't wear tardiness well."

"You guys again!" Mario exclaimed recognizing Blecks minions from before.

"We are humble servants of Count Bleck…" he spun around, "Master of dimensions... Pleaser of crowds... I am...Dimentio!"

Star jumped onto the floor landing just in front of the heroes. She drew her sword and curtsied, "And I am Star."

"It is truly enchanting to finally meet our hapless victims. I have prepared a special morsel of a treat for you!"

With a snap of his fingers they were no longer on the tree.

"How about some...MAGIC!" Peach gasped "And...voila. You are now in Dimension D, a dimension of my own creation. In this mind-bending rea-"

"Umm… Dimentio?"

"What?" Then he looked down, "Oh Grambi help me…"

Star was passed out in bowsers arms (Dimentio guessed he'd caught her).

"Just…" He took Star and rested her on the platform, placing a protective shield around it.

He turned back to the heroes, "Now as I was saying In this mind-bending realm, my attacks are 256 times more potent!" He spun again, "I am now far more powerful! I could obliterate you with a raise of an eyebrow! Now we must duel, like two gleaming banjos on a moonlit stoop!"

Dimentio threw a starburst at peach, which she deflected with her parasol. Mario ran in aiming for the Jesters head, and barely missing.

"Oh come on, are you even trying?" Dimentio taunted.

Bowser growled, "You little!" He grabbed for Dimentio, hitting his side.

"Better, better. But can you pierce this… illusion?"

He disappeared and reappeared with a clone of himself. His starbursts rained down, a few of them hitting their targets.

They exchanged blows for a while, but it wasn't long until Dimentio collapsed.

"Your blows are like miniature jackhammers wielded by tiny, angry road workers! How is this possible? This dimension makes me 256 times more powerful…"

"It would seem it makes us powerful as well." Peach said thoughtfully.

"...Aha...ha...ha." Dimentio floated into the air, "Of course! This was simply an amusement that played out exactly as I planned! Were you amused? That was just an hors d'oeuvre! The next time we meet, you will feast on a deadly eight-course meal!"

He used his magic to return them to the Dotwood tree. Scooping up Star he said his farewell, "And with that, my persistent foes, I must say... Ciao!"

He warped away and watched his adversary's scale the last of the tree from above.

"Mmm... A little more, perhaps? They are strong, but they must be stronger yet to defeat Bleck. I must make sure they can face him when the time comes around at last…" He inspected his companion who'd yet to wake up, "But first…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And it <strong>__**was**_ _**love...**_

"_**This is the 4th time you've done this."**_

"_**This?"**_

"_**These... dates."**_

"_**Oh... I'm sorry you must be uncomfortable ..."**_

"_**No no! I love this its just… I don't understand… why me? I'm sure you've met tons of other people, but you spend your time with me. I'm nobody."**_

"_**Hey, don't say that! I like you because you treat me like a normal person, you forget who I am. Everyone else is so stiff around me."**_

"_**I don't understand how. Your very ... whimsical."**_

"_**Is that a good thing?"**_

"_**Most definitely."**_

_**...even if we didn't always know it.**_


	7. Chapter 6

God these characters are bi-polar.

_Anyway _enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"...And that is how the ruffians managed to best me." Dimentio finished retelling his battle to the count, "Ah ha ha. They are strong, to be sure... Very strong. Dare I say...They might be strong enough to defy the prophecy!"

The Count cupped his chin, "Spare Count Bleck your theatrics. The Light Prognosticus is Dark Prognosticus holds the answer to eliminating heroes that rise to stop us."

_Let's see what else I can drag out of you, _"Oh my. That's the first time that morsel of information has touched my ears. Do tell!"

"Bleh heh heh heh heh... In due time, Dimentio. In due time." He turned to Nastasia "Oh, Nastasia? It's time we set "him" on these pests."

The secretary nodded, "Yeah, um, I can take care of that for you, Count."

"Lovely, exclaimed Count Bleck. Return to your posts, my dear minions."

"As you command, Count! HAIL BLECK!" The minions cheered in unison. One by one they left the room.

"Dimento…" Bleck said before he could leave, "Star will be alright?"

"Of course. I'm doing everything in my power to be sure of that. It would be a shame if anything were to happen to her, wouldn't it? Ciao."

He pretended to leave the room and floated closer to the pair. He barely heard the small woman.

"Um…"

"Does something trouble you, Nastasia?"

"Yeah, Count... You know, there's still time... You can change your mind…"

"That is enough, Nastasia. We've already come this far, so we shall forge on! But you needn't stay by Count Bleck's side. You can depart with my blessing."

"Um, no, my count. I won't be doing that. My life is already sworn to you. Yeah, it's belonged to you since the day you saved me... I'll be sticking it out with you until my game ends, 'K?"

"If that pleases you…"

Dimentio waited for them to leave before appearing.

"My my my! How interesting! Nastasia and the Count have such DEEP conversations. Mm... Just what is our dear count playing at? Ah, well. I'll let him worry about that. I must attend to my own...projects." _And people, _he added silently.

* * *

><p>Star lay there trying to recover any memory of what the hell happened.<p>

_"We were about to fight the heroes" _she thought, _"Then Dimentio did something and..."_

Then what? Did he attack her? That wasn't likely, she was completely unscarthed. Or maybe...

_"Oh forget it. My head already hurts, I'll just ask him when I get up." _

Just as she was drifting off again, the sound of page turning made her jump out of her skin. She opened her eyes completely now and looked around.

_"Is this Dimentios room?"_ She guessed from the purple walls, "_Am I in his bed?!"_

"Star?" She finally turned over to find Dimentio on his back, book in hand.

"What..." She started, but in truth she didn't know what to ask first.

Dimentio seemed to understand, "I have a dimension of my own creation called dimension D. I brought us there to fight and when I did, you passed out."

"Okay... So why am I in your room?"

"Well to be honest I didn't think you would be out this long, I figured maybe an hour. But after the first three went by I didn't want to leave you alone, _just _incase you were dead or dying. And your lack of a pulse really didn't help."

"I have a pulse."

"You have a pulse when you're in control of your body."

"I... Oh forget it." She really didn't feel like arguing over something that he was right about.

"Umm... Dimentio. Who dressed me?" She was in one of her nightgowns and unless she undressed and re-dressed in her sleep, somebody else had to have done it. And If Dimentio had touched her...

He smirked, "Ah ha ha, Mimi did. Don't worry, I'll only take off your clothes when you ask dear."

Blood rose to her cheeks, _"__**When**__, I ask?" _She thought to herself.

Dimentio turned back to his book, smiling smugly. Star sighed and moved to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"My room."

"No."

"No! What do you mean no!"

"I'm still not sure if anything's actually wrong. So if you could stay here so you don't die in your room, that would be great."

"And _how_ do you plan on keeping me here?"

"I can tie you to the bed if you so desire."

"Kinky bastard…" Star said under breath, but laid back down as he requested.

She gasped as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into the curve of his body. His lips brushed her ear, "You should watch what you say dear. It may come back to bite you." Dimentio tugged on her cartilage with his teeth, receiving a small moan. Then he unwrapped himself from the trembling girl and continued to read as if nothing had happened.

Star on the other hand was in a bit of shock. What the hell happened? And did she actually enjoy it for a second?

"_No no, it was just my body reacting…_ _to _him…" That thought didn't make her feel any better.

"So," Star knew that talking to him was probably a bad choice on her part, but she was stuck here and the only other option was to sit there in silence, "You created your own dimension? Just out of thin air."

"In a way. I've been able to manipulate the space around me since I was a kid. It was actually only recently that thought about using that ability to create a whole new area, separate from all the other worlds. So I gathered dimension space linked to my magic energy, and pushed everything else away." She could hear the pride in his voice.

"It's just kinda floating then?"

"You could say that. I know its not connected to the rest because then anyone could get to it. I don't think there's physical space between them, I mean never been able to get to it but…" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Of course this is all just my guessing. I don't think I explained any of that right."

"It kinda makes sense."

"Kinda." He held his side and winced as he sat up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, the heroes gave me a bit of a beating though."

"Right…"

"Hey cheer up. You have them to yourself next time don't you? Owww..."

Star rolled over to look at him, "What are you oh! What happened?" He'd lifted up his shirt to reveal a large gash.

"Our Monster kings claw caught me."

"Its not even wrapped. Did you clean it?"

"Well…"

"Do you have a first aid kit?

"In the bathroom but-! What are you…"

Star gestured for him to follow her as she walk towards his bathroom. She heard his defeated sigh and the bed creak as she grabbed supplies from the draws.

"Sit on the counter."

"Is this really necessary?"

"Just do it." She pulled his shirt off, blushing a bit at his naked chest.

"Oh so you have a problem with me changing your clothes, but its fine if you undress me."

"This is different."

"You were unconscious!"

"Hush." She took a wet cloth and wiped off the dried blood.

"Don't tell- motherfuaaaaahhh."

"Oh this is going to hurt a lot."

"Thanks." he said gritting his teeth.

"No problem."

Star wrapped a large bandage around Dimentios waist, "Isn't this better?"

He sighed, "Yes. Thank you. Your strangely motherly..."

"Yeah I guess so. I know it annoys people but I can't help it. Hey,, do you want your shirt?"

"No just throw it over there. I don't know how it would annoy people, I think it's a nice trait to have."

She shrugged, "Not everyone sees it that way."

Dimentio had gotten back into his bed and Star felt a bit conflicted. She wanted to join him but at the same time she knew she shouldn't. As if reading her mind he said, "You can go if you'd like. At least if you die I can say I tried."

"_That didn't help me." _She thought, "_Now I have options."_

She sighed, "I'll go. Thank-you."

"Of course." He sounded a little disappointed, "Goodnight."

"Night." Star opened the door and stopped, "Pocahontas."

"What?"

"You called me Pocahontas, isn't it sleeping beauty?"

"Helpless doesn't suit you."

Star nodded and left.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I don't think your dad likes me very much."<strong>_

"_**My dad doesn't like anyone."**_

"_**Yeah but he seemed pretty mad."**_

"_**He just doesn't like seeing me happy."**_

"_**I'm sure he loves you."**_

"_**He only likes me because I ended up being a boy. Hey I still haven't met your mom."**_

"_**Well I haven't quite figured out how to introduce you without her passing out."**_

"_**We'll figure it out. Maybe by next week."**_

"_**Okay."**_


	8. Chapter 7

And now I tear down everything you've come to know and love, MWAHAHAHAHA! You know I'm beginning to think the only reason i do this is because I can basically play god.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Star wrapped a towel around herself, walked into her room, and over to her dresser, "You know Shine I actually like everyone else. Dimentio and Mimi get on my nerves but other than that, this isn't as bad as I thought."

"People are going to think you're crazy if you talk to your pets like that."

Star whipped around to find Dimentio hovering crossed legged over her bed, Shine in his lap, "How long have you been there!?"

"15 minutes… yeah just about. Hey isn't your hair wet, how is it flaming?" he asked calmly.

"If I'm upset enough, it doesn't matter."

"Oh. You must be pretty mad then."

"Really, how'd you know?" She moved to pick up her sword, but decided against it. He was being pretty mellow right now and memories of last night still lingered in her mind, "Do you need something? And turn around."

He smirked but did as he was told, "I figured it might be nice to regroup to prepare for the second round with our heroes of light."

"Another set of training then?"

"Precisely."

"Sounds good. I wanted a rematch anyway."

"Fine by me. I don't mind beating your ass a second time."

Star had an idea, "If you're so sure of yourself then how about we raise the stakes."

"I'm listening…"

She joined him on the bed, "We'll fight with the same rules that applied the last time and if I win you have to swear you'll never leave me anywhere without a way back to my room or the castle itself."

"Must you ruin my fun?"

"Yes."

"Fine. And when I'm the victor?"

"Well… What do you want?"

"What do I want…" Dimentio thought for a moment, "A kiss."

"A kiss!" Star exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"Yes." he held out his hand, "Do you agree with these terms and conditions?"

"I-I…"

"What, afraid you'll lose?"

"...Just _one_ kiss?"

"Uh huh. Unless you desire more my dear."

She acted like she didn't hear his last statement, although her face showed the opposite, "Okay…" She shook his hand.

"Wonderful."

Star couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"Why a kiss?" He shrugged, "You…intrigue me. Yes I suppose that's one way to put it. What, am I not allowed to want to kiss you? I highly doubt I'm the only one you've received such a request from."

"Well… no." _Most of the guys and girls I've kissed never __**asked **__to kiss me!_

"Exactly. Besides, you've got me shaking in my boots. I do fear with my current injuries I may be at a disadvantage." He said dramatically.

Star smiled a little, "_A kiss isn't so bad is it? He could of asked for more."_

Feeling a bit more comfortable, Star reached up and played with one of the jewels on his hat.

"What are you doing cara bella?"

She immediately let go, "Wh-What."

"Cara bella? Its Italian for-"

"Dear beautiful, I know... Its just..."

"Coming from me. I'm sorry its just force of habit." He looked upset now.

"No its okay just… Someone used to call me that." Her voice cracked and she held her necklace tightly.

"Oh. May I still call you it then? I like it more than 'my dear'. Unless of course it bothers you. Which it probably does since someone else called you it and-"

"Dimentio," she was surprised to see his face so red, "its fine you can call me bella."

He thanked her and stood up, "Come down in about an hour." and without so much as a 'ciao', he left.

It was weird to see him so flustered. "_Does he like me?" _Star pushed the thought out of her head, "_Don't jump to conclusions, you can't even decipher your own stupid feelings."_

* * *

><p>Dimentio knocked his head against his headboard. That was not the plan. He was supposed to go in there and explain everything. What was he afraid of?<p>

Dim looked at the clock. It was 20 minutes pass the time he should have been in the training room.

"_Well better late than never, I suppose." _He grabbed his hat and teleported to the other minions.

"Yer a wee bit late laddie."

"Yeah I know."

Star was in the center, sword drawn and aimed at Mimi. The spider girl had already lost five legs and was doing her best to hobble away, while still aiming rubees at her opponent.

O'chunks shook his head, "She's somethin' else."

"Who, Star?"

O'chunks nodded.

Star was practically waltzing around the room. Standing in front of projectiles and then spinning out of the way at the last second.

"She is toying with her quite a bit." Dimentio agreed.

After a few minutes of this, Star seemed to get bored. She took out the last of Mimis legs with shurikens, and watched as her limp body fell to the ground. Mimi groaned and reverted back to her regular self. Star walked over, weapon in hand and no kindness in her features. The green girl bowed her head, waiting for her competitors final blow.

Just as it looked like Star was going to come down on her, she broke into a smile and held out her hand. Mimi looked at her doubtfully.

"Well take it would ya!" Star said impatiently. She hoisted her up and brushed off her dress, "You okay?"

"Uh huh." Mimi looked over Stars shoulder, "Hi Dimmy."

He rolled his eyes, but still waved to the girl, "Evening Mimi." His eyes met Stars, "Shall we?"

"I guess so."

Dimentio was happy to hear the nervousness in her voice as she answered, _"Good. Whether it's the fear of failing again or having to follow through on our bet, I'm glad there's something to keep you in check. You'll need that mentality when you face the heroes."_

Mimi groaned, "You two are fighting again."

"Yup! Don't worry, I plan on beating him this time."

Dimentio chuckled, "We'll see."

Mimi and O'chunks hopped onto a platform, giving them the floor.

"Ready..." Dimentio floated into the air.

"Set." Star got into a battle stance.

"Go." And he disappeared.

"Wonderful." Star muttered.

She swung her sword to deflect an attack behind her. Dimentio reappeared, never ending grin on his face, "Ah ha ha. You are like a newborn kitten, continually learning." He threw a few more, only one getting past her defense. Star brought her sword down, but he moved before she could make contact. Shurikens aimed, she missed again.

"Come on, you fought better the first time. A little motivation perhaps? Some magic then!" He reappeared directly in front of her. She frowned swinging behind once more. She heard Dimentio curse and his clone evaporated. Dimentio rubbed his leg where Star had made contact and snapped his fingers, catching her in a box.

Star pounded on the box but there was no mercy from him this time. Their onlookers cringed as she yelled and fell to her knees. Dimentio hovered across from her and she prepared to fight again.

"Wouldn't this be easier if you showed your true self?"

She feigned confusion, "What?!"

"Don't play dumb." The smile left his face, "Your not human."

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I assure you I'm one hundred percent human."

"Really? Correct me if I'm wrong." He looked to the other minions, " But I don't believe human eyes change color. Nor does a humans hair light up when they're upset"

When neither of them answered he focused his attention back on Star, "Maybe you need some help…" Dimentio knocked her sword out of her hand as he picked Star up.

"Hey!" Star struggled to no avail.

"Dimentio! What are you doing!" O'chunks and Mimi rushed to help Star.

Dimentio teleported, His back to the ceiling, and dropped Star.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I told him I was a monster...<strong>_

"_**Please don't hate me…"**_

"_**Why would I hate you?"**_

"_**Its just… I don't want you to be scared of me."**_

"_**Well I'm already afraid of you!"**_

"_**Sinclair, please don't joke."**_

"_**Okay okay. You do scare me though."**_

"_**Sin…"**_

"_**Shhh… Just show me. I won't hate you, I will never be afraid of you. I… I care about you."**_

"_**Cross your heart?"**_

"_**Cross my heart."**_

"_**Okay…"**_

* * *

><p>[Just kidding, I wont end it there! I'm not that cruel. (Well I am that cruel, but, its the holidays so I'll play nice.)]<p>

Mimi closed her eyes, waiting for the thud that never came.

Star spread her wings and flew back up at Dimentio, red hair flailing behind her. She pushed him into the ceiling. "My my _Bella, _what pointy teeth you have." He teleported before her fist could make contact.

"You bastard! How about you show your damn face!"

Dimentio threw an attack from behind, not taking her bait.

She turned around and flew at him at him, the force added from her wings caught him off guard, knocking him down.

"See? Isn't this-AHH!" He cried out and fell flat onto the ground, as Star dug into the wound on his side.

She dropped down next to him and picked up her sword, placing the tip of the blade on his neck before he could move.

"Mercy…" Dimentio rasped, still clutching his side.

"Why? No one can _really _gets hurt in this room do they?" She pushed down.

"Star." Count Bleck and Nastasia stood behind her, the secretary wide-eyed.

Grimacing, she turned to face the Count. "How long…"

"From the beginning of your fight."

"_At Least Dimentio can't lie about what happened." _Star thought to herself. She sighed and looked between the minions and her master. "Yes, I'm not a human. I'm not quite sure _what _I am, but human is definitely not it."

Mimi giggled, "Well I'm not human either silly!" She cocked her head, "So you're an angel, demon… thing."

"That's how I've been explaining it all my life." She looked back to her fallen foe.

Dimentio was still sitting on the ground, coughing and spitting blood. The spell only did so much and he was badly injured.

"Dimentio, let Count Bleck hea-"

"Don't… I… I'm fine." He stood up shakily and and looked at Star, "Congrats. I will uphold my side of the deal as promised." And he left the room.

"Deal?" Mimi asked.

"We made a silly bet for our match. I didn't think he would…" She trailed off still in a bit of shock.

"Well I do believe that is enough for today, don't you all agree? Count Bleck will see you all tomorrow" He turned to Nastasia, "Will you attend to Dimentio?"

"Of course Count."

When the two left the room, Mimi turned to Star, "Come on. You can play with my hair this time."

Star nodded and the girls moved to leave.

"Lass."

Star turned to O'chunks, "Hmm?"

"Yer wings ar' mighty pretty, if I may."

She smiled a little, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>So your mom found you and took you in."<strong>_

"_**Yes, when I was still a baby."**_

"_**That was really kind of her. ****So you have no idea who or what your birth parents are."**_

"_**No. My mom said they must have been some type of demon though, since I eat souls."**_

"_**And your dad?"**_

"_**My mom never married, its just been us"**_

"_**Okay..."**_

"_**Are you going to keep touching them?"**_

"_**I'm sorry, I… they're beautiful. And your hair."**_

"_**Don't say that, I'm not..."**_

"_**You are beautiful."**_

"_**Sinclair…"**_

_**...And he kissed me.**_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Do you think Dimentio will be alright? He did fall from pretty high."

"I don't care" Mimi sighed and brushed green polish onto Stars nails. It had been over an hour since they'd fought and the she-demon was still fuming.

"Yes you do silly." Star gave her a strange look, "You do care. I can see that you were just as worried as the rest of us."

"I Just wanted to make sure he wasn't dead." She muttered. But part of her knew Mimi was right. Even after what he just did she was itching to check on him, "_You don't really care. Its just the motherly side of you being stupid again."_

"You want to go see him?"

"No."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you so annoying?" She immediately wrapped her arms around the girl, "I'm sorry I don't mean that. I'm just pissed off."

Mimi hugged her back, "Its okay. We should still go-"

"No."

"UGHHH. Give me your other hand."

"Why do YOU want to see him so bad?"

"Because I have a heart."

"I lost my heart a while ago."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Okay.

* * *

><p>Nastasia sighed and placed a bowl of soup on the nightstand.<p>

She and the Count had found Dimentio passed out not to far down the hallway. After they'd brought him to his room, Bleck had healed him as much as he could and left her to finish up.

She heard him groan and the eyes on his mask opened. Dimentio frowned when he saw the women.

"You passed out so the Count healed you best he could. You're still hurt so don't even think about leaving bed, k?" She gestured to his bed table, "Eat that and take the pills."

Nastasia sat down and waited, not trusting him to listen to her if she left. She was relieved to see she didn't need to fight with him.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Dimentio asked.

"I will leave when you take the medicine." She focused on her papers again.

"What, don't you trust me?"

"Dimentio, I am not here for idle chatter, so would you kindly eat so I may go."

He took a spoonful and then continued talking, "Oh won't you humor me for a bit? If I am confined to my bed, it would be nice to have some company."

"Talk to the other minions."

"Ah ha ha. I think both you and I know how that will go."

"_Well at least he's eating." _She shook her head, "It was a stupid thing to do."

"Maybe..."

Nastasia watched as Dimentio put down the bowl, wincing a little as he reached behind his head to untie his mask. He rubbed his eyes, placed it on the nightstand, and examined the pills.

"They're not poisoned if thats what you're thinking." She was looking at his eyes. The right iris was simply gray, but his left eye looked as if someone had poured glowing yellow paint into it.

"Even if it was stupid, at least she will have a better chance against the heros." He noticed her looking and pulled off his hat, letting inky black hair cover his eyes.

"Sorry…" She muttered.

He just shrugged and finally seemed to accept that that she and the count weren't trying to kill him.

"So do you wear the mask to hide your eyes?" She asked cautiously.

"Not for the reason your thinking. A persons eyes gives away too much of their feelings."

"Oh, and is that a bad thing?"

"It makes you easy to figure out. Easy for people to pick you apart. Like a segall picks apart scraps, left by tourists at a vacation picnic. Ah ha haha."

Nastasia picked up her clipboard and left as he broke into insane laughter.

* * *

><p>"Would one of you mind giving this to Dimentio?" Nastasia held up a pill bottle from the doorway of Stars room.<p>

"N- mmrph!"

"Of course we will!" Star tried her best not to hit Mimi for not only pinching her, but also agreeing to go to the morons room.

As they walked, Star pulled down on her pigtails.

"OW!" Star sighed and released her, "Big meanie! I'd hit you if you didn't have her."

Shine mewed, as if she were happy to have protected her master.

Star rapped on the door. A quiet 'enter' came from inside and she let Mimi in first, choosing to stand in the doorway.

"Hello," Dimentio looked as if he'd just woken up, "And what have I done to be graced with your presence?"

"Nastasia gave us these." She held up the bottle, "Come to think of it, she could have have brought them herself. You and Stars rooms are right next to each other."

"Ah ha ha. She was probably still afraid from my little… episode, earlier." He glanced up at Star, "Hi Star, care to join us?"

"I'm good." Although she was slapping herself internally, she couldn't help it, "Aren't you warm? Its kinda hot in here."

"Yeah it is. But I fear Nastasia would have my head if she came in and found me up."

"I'll get it." Mimi opened the window and sat down on Dimentios bed, "Star come onnnnnnnnnn." She whined, "Close the door, and sit down."

"It is creating a bit of a draft…" Dimentio added.

Star gave up and was forced to sit next to Dim, Since Mimi had chosen to sprawl herself across the bottom half of the mattress.

Traitor…" She muttered as Shine jumped out of her lap and curled up on Dimentios chest.

"Hey kitty…" he rubbed her ear between his fingers, "Lets play a game."

"A game?" Star asked wearily. She didn't know how she felt about another one of his games.

"Go fish?" Mimi suggested.

"Mimi, how old are you?

"What are you trying to say?"

"Go fish sounds fun." Dimentio interjected, "There's a deck of cards in that draw."

Star rolled her eyes and opened the draw. She blushed at the some of the contents.

"_I guess I was right about the kinky thing..." _She moved the box and rope (_And _Mimis diary) to pick up the cards.

"Thank you, Bella." He whispered, his hands brushed hers as he took the deck and she flushed deeper.

"_Did he make me go in_ _there_..._ is he doing this on purpose?"_

"Shall we?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Mental note. KILL Mimi." <em>She'd claimed to have gotten bored, but the way she had been giggling when she left, Star knew she had other ideas.

"_And now I'm stuck here because some stupid part of me feels bad. As soon as I find and KILL that part of me…"_

"Your play." Dimentio said moving his bishop.

Since two way go fish didn't work too well, Star had offered chess figuring that would require less chatting. She was wrong.

"You very good." He commented as she blocked his advance to her king.

"I had a great teacher."

"I can see, I'm almost afraid I'll lose. Would you like to make another bet? My side still stands…"

She felt her face heat up with the thought of losing, "I-I, No… lets not."

She was glad she had declined because within a few minutes, he had her in check.

"Damn it…" She knocked over her king.

"Ah ha ha. You _almost _bested me. Another round?"

Star shook her head. It was almost eleven and she hadn't rested since their fight.

"Okay. Star?"

"Hmm?"

"I-"

Shine rolled over and mewed, demanding attention. Dimentio ran his hand through her fur, choosing not to finish his sentence.

"Why'd you drop me?" Star blurted out.

"So you wouldn't be scared to fight the heroes as your true self."

"Yes but you could have done it when we were alone and _not _for the whole damn castle to see."

"It was ridiculous for you to be hiding anyway."

"Who are _YOU_ to tell me what ridiculous! And how did you even know what I was?"

"The red glowing eyes and taking souls from animals kind of gives it away."

"You were watching me!"

"Yes."

Star clenched her fists and did her best not to hit him. As they sat in silence her anger began to dissolve. She wasn't necessarily mad at him, he just did what she had been pushing off, but at the fact that she hated others knowing what she was.

"And now everyone knows that I'm a monster."

"So?" He cupped her cheek, "No one has changed the way they feel about you have they?"

"No…"

"Then what's the problem Cara Bella?"

His face was close now, but just as quickly as he had moved, he dropped his hand and leaned against the headboard.

Star groaned internally. Why did she let him get her into positions like that?

Shine crawled into his lap again, "She really likes you."

"Yeah." Star looked at him. This man had made her life hell when she got here. He'd picked on her for no reason but his own sick pleasure. He couldn't care less about her safety. He revealed what she was to everyone without her consent. And yet he was still kind to her… in his own way.

"_And I'm not sure I want to forgive him quite yet."_

She faked a yawn, "Grambi I tired…"

He sighed and gave Star her kitten, "We should fight the heroes tomorrow."

"Dimentio you're in no state to-"

"_You_ should fight them."

"Oh!"

"I'll come and get you a little before twelve," he laid down and Star moved to get up until she remembered something.

"Ugh, I told that green haired brat I would come to her room when I was done…"

"Stay here then, just tell her you fell asleep."

"Really?"

"Yeah, lie down." Dimentio groaned in pain as he stood up. He grabbed a pillow and started for the loveseat he had in the corner.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sure you don't want me sleeping with you?" He threw the pillow on the couch and grabbed a blanket from the closet.

"No don't. Look I'll sleep on the the couch, I'm not kicking you out of your ow-"

"Oh shut up and go to sleep." He snapped.

"Dim-"

"Goodnight Star." He clicked his fingers and the lights shut off.

"Goodnight…" She curled up where he had been an drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"The whoa zone…"<p>

"Accurately named huh?"

They stood on one of the many platforms, in the strangely colored place.

"I can't fight in here, there are too many places to hit my head. And I'm not sure how the gravity outside will affect my flying."

"Dimension D then?"

"How? I passed out the last time if you can recall."

"Well the heroes have only just entered the dimension, we have some time to find a way to get you there."

"I'd really rather not. Lets just find another room."

"I don't think we should. This is a maze after all, and there's no guarantee they will come into the room we're in."

"I'll take my chances."

Dimentio shook his head, "We're running out of time. If we miss them now we may not get another chance. You know that just as well as I do." He chuckled, "You just don't trust me."

"No, I don't."

"Come on." Dimentio stepped closer and reached for her hand. She yanked it back before he could take it. "I will not let you pass out again, I promise."

"Your promises mean nothing." She started to walk for another room.

"I'm sorry Star."

Star stopped and laughed a little, "Less than a day, you're getting better at this." She turned around, "Fine, but if I pass out again I have every right to hurt you."

"Can you wait till I'm healed first?"

"Sounds good. Wha-What are you?!"

"Shh." Dimentio stood behind Star and took up her hands, wrapping their arms around her waist, "Calm down and think of where we're trying to go."

"I don't think I can with you so close." She whispered.

"Try. Close your eyes, forget about me."

"I… Okay." Star let her eyes shut, and leaned into Dimentios arms, "_Dimension D…"_

"There we go."

Star opened her her eyes shocked to find they had actually changed dimensions, "I didn't even feel it."

"Thats good. " They warped back, Dimentio squeezed Stars hands before letting go.

"Do… Do you have to hold me like that? Its just when the heroes come…"

"I work better with physical contact when I'm using my magic with others. I don't want to take the risk of doing it another way."

"Okay, thats fine. I guess we have a while to go now."

"Yeah." The two sat down in wait of their enemies.

"So you just don't want anyone _else_ to see us together."

"Shut up." She turned her head to hide her blush.

"Thats not deny- OW! You said you wouldn't hurt me until I was better."

"Whoops." She rubbed his shoulder, "Better?"

"Maybe…"

Star rolled her eyes, "You're such a baby when you're just hurt. I can't imagine what your like when you're actually sick"

"My friend used to tell me I was awful to be with when I was ill. But they still chose to take care of me…" He touched his side and grimaced.

"I'm sorry about that," Star said examining the wound. It looked a lot worse than the last time and she felt kinda bad.

"Its fine. I'm going to have a hell of a scar though..."

* * *

><p>"Took you long enough."<p>

Star and Dimentio greeted the heroes of light at the entrance of the Whoa Zone.

"What are you two doing now?" Tippi groaned.

"Hi Squirps." Star said smiling at the alien.

"SQUIRPS! Hi Lady Star! Are you feeling better?"

"A little." She looked up at the pixel, "Well why do you think were here? Its not fair that the clown's the only one that got to play with you guys."

"Look can we just beat these guys and get the stupid pure heart." Bowser grumbled.

"I agree with the arm flailer, lets begin." Dimentio pulled Star to him and whispered in her ear, "Concentrate."

When they were all in Dimension D, Mario said to the rest of the group, "Don't worry, with Squirps help we can take on these two."

"Dimentio, keep Squirps with you please."

Dimentio snapped his finger and the green boy appeared beside him, "Help! Squirps can't move!" Dimento groaned and rubbed his side as he sat in the corner with the squirming boy.

"_Sorry squirps, but I don't want want to hurt you."_

"You know, I think we can make this a _bit_ more interesting…" Star faced the heroes and smiled revealing a mouthful of pointed teeth. Her eyes glowed red as she and ran her hand through her hair turning it cherry. The heroes looked between each other, not sure if they should attack.

Star drew her sword and circled her opponents, "Come on, don't tell me you scared now."

"Wait," Tippi cautioned, "There's something else she's hiding…"

"Come on space grunts! Help you captain, Squarps!" Squirps managed to hit Dimentio right where his wound was.

The jester raised a starburst to hit him, focusing the heroes attention on him.

As soon as they were distracted Star lunged at Bowser, her blade catching his arm.

Dimentios attack forgotten, Mario leaped towards Star, ducking out of the way of her blade. He hit her stomach knocking her back a bit. Knowing she wouldn't recover quick enough, Star finally spread her wings and flew out of the way of her attackers.

"Wings?!" Peach gasped as her umbrella swiped empty space.

"Last time I checked."

The heroes fought the demon for a while and it actually seemed like she would take down at least one of them, that one being Peach. Just as she was about to make one final blow to the princess, Bowser grabbed her out of the air and threw her to the ground.

There was a crack and Star screamed.

Dimentio came out of nowhere and threw attacks at them before they could come any closer to the fallen girl.

"Well this has been fun, but I am in as much pain as a bird with a clipped wing, who has decided to launch itself from its cage." They flinched as he snapped, but were happy to find they were back in the whoa zone.

He gathered Star in his arms and smiled, "Until we meet again. Ciao."

"Bye Lady Star!"

Star laughed weakly, "See ya later Squirps."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Such pretty eyes..."<strong>_

"_**Stop that."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Lying."**_

"_**What do I have to to lie about, you're beautiful."**_

"_**I'm a monster."**_

"_**And I still… I…"**_

"_**Sin?"**_

"_**Hmmm."**_

"_**Can you… Kiss me again. I liked that."**_

"_**I liked it too."**_

* * *

><p>Okay so this was going to be two chapters; chapter 8 was going to be from the beginning of this one to when Star and Dim went to sleep, and chapter 9 was going to be from<p>

the whoa zone to what is now going to be chapter 9. I changed it because I'm starting to annoy myself with all the romantic stuff (Romance books and stories get on my

nerves). Which to be honest I should probably focus on it because it comes to me easier then the fighting scenes when I'm writing (which is odd because I've never been any

any form of relationship, romantic or otherwise, so I really have nothing to go off of accept other peoples books/stories).

Maybe I'll do a full length story with Stars background which would be just a love story (Once I'm completely done with this one of course). I don't know, tell me what

you think.

Sorry for ranting. And as always, thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 9

You know what I thought about after my rant, Super Paper Mario IS a love story so I guess its not too bad that this is what my story has turned into.

Thanks

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Mimi was surprised when she walked in and found the she-demon curled up on her bed in tears

"Why are you crying!?" Mimi asked as she walked in.

"I ..." Why did she care about him? She shouldn't care.

_"If you don't care then why are you crying?" _Star ignored the thought and continued to sob into her cat. Were her tears for this man or another?

"Star?" Mimi sat on the bed and rubbed her back, "What's wrong?"

"Di... Dimentio..."

The green girl gave a triumphant 'Yes', "I was right!"

"What?"

"You like him!"

"Mi- Mimi, I don't li- like any of you. I love and tolerate the he- hell out of all of you but..."

"No I mean you like _like _him. Come on, you were blushing at the slightest thing he did last night."

"Mimi ple- please..."

"Okay okay. Why are you crying then? Did something happen between you two? You guys seemed fine at the meeting."

* * *

><p>"Yeah, so, guys? Huddle up, 'K? We're just gonna have a quick new-minion orientation. His name is Mr. L, and he comes to us from one of our key competitors." The, now, group of seven stood in the meeting room. All eyes were on the new guy.<p>

The man scoffed, "Mmm. Can't say I'm impressed by the minion quality... No, indeed. No wonder you've been trounced up to now. You're like JUNIOR minions."

"JUNIOR?! C'mere an' I'll introduce yeh to Fist Jr. an' his wee pal, Slappie!"

Mimi giggled in way that made you question her sweetness, "Gosh, Mr. L, but didn't you get pretty spanked too? So maybe YOU'RE the junior!"

"Spanked, you say? Ho ho! I was scouting him, dear. He will be mine next time." Star rolled her eyes as he spun and made strange pose, "Yes, he shall know the fury of the one and only Mr. L, AKA The Green Thunder!" He settle down and turned to leave, "But enough about me... I need to head to the repair bay for Brobot modifications. L-ater!"

After he left the count recited, " 'Though the man in red shall wield formidable powers, one shall stand against him. The man in green shall use the Chaos Heart's power to bring darkness to all.' Bleh heh heh heh heh... So it is written in the Dark Prognosticus."

Dimentio chucked at the information he already had, "So what you're saying is...the "man in green" is our minion-in-training, Mr. L?"

O'chunks stomped in frustration, "Whut?! That makes as much sense as a beef an' broccoli sandwich!"

"Calm yourself, O'Chunks. Make ready. Count Bleck is sending you on a new mission."

"Ah, now THAT makes sense! It'll be me honor, Count! I, O'Chunks, swear to you... This hero's got a hot date with me feet! Chunks away!"

Dimentio shook his head as the general left, "My, aren't we hot blooded? Well, well... I suppose that's to be admired. Now, if you'll excuse me, We've got to be on our way as well. Ciao!" He turned to star, "Twenty minutes?"

_"No." _To him she said "Uh huh."

"I still can't belive he called us juniors what happened last night?"

"Well I had fallen asleep in there and when we w- woke up we were messing around and..."

* * *

><p>"St... Stop... It hurts."<p>

"Slower then, like... This?"

"Ah... DIMENTIO!"

"Sorry sorry, I just want to get this right."

"Stop pu... pulling then! Fuc.."

"Maybe following instructions for birds was a bad idea..."

Star gripped the headboard as Dimentio tugged on her wings trying to wrap them.

He sighed and let go, "This isn't going to work. I'll just have to wrap it to your body instead. Have you never broken your wing before?"

"Twice actually. Once when I was a child, but I was too young to remember. And a couple months ago. That's probably why it broke so easily this time. I was by myself and I couldn't just walk into a hospital and say 'Hey can I get a doctor, my wing is broken?', So I just didn't use it. I waited a week or so and tried to fly again and it seemed fine so I figured it was healed. I guess not."

"Yeah. I would try and heal it but that type magic isn't really my thing. And we can't go to Bleck since _technically_ we weren't supposed to be fighting the heroes. What are you going to say if somebody asks about it?"

"I'll just tell them we were fighting again. And I don't want anyone touching my wings. I don't really have a choice but to let you touch them now but..."

"Star."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to need you to pull down your dress to your waist so I can do your wing."

When she didn't answer he placed a hand on her side, "Here, sit back. I'll stay behind you I swear."

Star looked back at the masked man as she contemplated trusting him. _"I don't have much of a choice, I need this wing healed as soon as possible."_

"Okay..." Star changed back into her human form and unbuttoned the top of her dress. She tried to pull at the zipper, but her hands were shaking too much. Dimentio pulled it down her back and slipped off her sleeves, letting the dress pool at her waist. She unclipped her bra and spread her wings, hoping they would cover her up.

Star whimpered as Dimentio pushed her wing to her back. He placed the end of the gauze on the broken wing and handed her the roll, "Wrap it under your chest."

She did as he said and handed it back to him behind her back. They repeated this a few more times, above and below her breasts, until Stars wing was tight against her back.

"Can I stay here?" She asked quietly.

"Of course. Do you want to take off that dress? I can grab you something from your room."

She looked down only now noticing the blood that stained her clothes. She shook her head, "Turn around."

Although confused, Dimentio obliged. She stripped of the rest of her dress, wrapped the comforter around herself and laid down, not caring anymore about her lack of clothing, "Dimentio..."

He looked back and blushed a little when he realized what she'd done, "Are you good?"

"It hurts."

"I'm sorry. I still have the medicine Nastasia gave me, do you want some of that?" She nodded and he gave her the bottle and a glass of water.

"You're such a baby when you're just hurt. I simply can't imagine what your like when you're sick." Dimentio said, mocking her words from earlier, but Star didn't laugh as he'd expected,

"I... I'm sorry. I'll go." She sat up and reached down to grab her dress.

Dimentio grabbed her hand before she could, "Stop it, I'm joking Cara Bella."

"Let go. I've been in your way since last night. I'll leave." She tried to pull out of his grasp.

"Stay." She was startled by the force in his voice, "You're not in my way Star."

"I kinda am..."

She inhaled sharply as he kissed her nose, "No, your not. And I'll kiss you on the lips if you say it again."

Star was quiet for a moment. Then she looked right at Dimentio and said, "I'm in your way."

* * *

><p>"Did he kiss you?"<p>

"Uh huh."

"Oh that's so adorable!"

"I'm go- gonna hit you Mimi."

"Why, because I was right?"

"Sh- Shut up."

"So you kissed him and _then?"_

"Then..."

* * *

><p><em>"Well not <em>quite _what I was going for"_ But he wrapped his arms around Stars waist anyway. Her fingers played with the strings of his mask and part of him wished she would just untie them.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, until Dimentios tongue slipped between her lips.

Star gasped and pulled back, waiting for him to say something.

They watched each other silently until Dimentio looked up and muttered, "The blanket."

Star flushed an ever deeper shade of red and covered herself again. Then she looked up at Dimentio. There small smile was on his lips as he apologized, "Ah ha, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Kissing you."

"I... I kinda asked you too."

"Well I was joking." He saw the tears that threatened to spill, "No, no crying Bella. I had been joking because you have been so opposed to kissing me all this time, I didn't think you would actually answer like that. The kiss itself was not a joke. Cara... Star, look at me."

She shook her head and threw on her dress, and before he could stop her, she got up and left the room.

He sighed, "I suppose you're right Bella. I know just how far to push before my opponent brakes. Whether or not I'm trying..."

* * *

><p>"I kissed him back and I shouldn't have and now <em>you<em> know and I have to leave with him in ten minutes!" Star burst into tears again.

"There's no reason you shouldn't have kissed him silly! It's obvious he likes you too."

"M- Mimi, why the he-hell would he like me?

"Are you serious? It's been kinda obvious with the way he messes with you?"

"He likes to _fuck _with me Mimi. How on Grambis earth does that make him like me?"

"Have you ever been in love star?"

The question caught her off guard, "What?"

"Have you ever loved someone star?"

She clutched her necklace, "Yes Mimi I have been in love before."

"And wasn't it like this? Didn't that person tease you and play around? And even when they did, you still blushed and giggled. They still made your heart flutter. Even if they showed their love in the wrong way, you forgave them." Mimi looked upset now, "I don't know why you don't love the person you loved before, but you've found something that makes you happy. Don't let that go Star, because it can leave quicker than you think."

Star was surprised by the sudden change in Mimi's demeanor and how familiar this was conversation was, "I...I'm sorry Mimi it's just... I've always had a hard time believing anyone likes me let alone love me and..."

Mimi got up, "It's okay, I understand. So are you good now? Are you going to go back and kiss him again?"

"Well I don't know about that!"

"Okay. But you'd better tell me when you do!"

Star laughed a little, "Alright Mimi I will."

"Okie dokie! Bye star!"

"Bye Mimi."

* * *

><p>Star knocked on Dimentios door. An annoyed sounding 'what' came from inside.<p>

_"Maybe I'll just pretend I'm sleeping."_ But before she could leave the door opened.

His face brightened when he saw her, "Hello! You ready?"

"Yeah." She thought about something as they walked into the room, "Umm... Dimentio, neither of us should really be fighting."

"Oh we're not fighting."

"We're not?"

"Nope. I have a friend I need to pay a visit to. And then maybe we can see how Chunks has improved."

"Okay." He took her hand and she waited for him to pull her in so they could leave. She met his eyes when he didn't. Dimentio smirked and lifted her hand lifted her hand to his mouth. He bowed as he kissed her fingers while Star stood there shocked.

He raised up and dropped her hand, instead choosing to wrap his arms around her waist, "Shall we say high to our dear Mr. L first?"

"I… I guess."

"Wonderful!" He snapped his fingers and they appeared in a mechanical room. Mr. L laid under his brobot, oblivious to his visitors. Dimentio gestured for Star to be quiet as his walked up to the machine.

He rapped a couple times on the metal causing the mechanic to jump and hit is his head.

He rolled out, rubbing his hair, "What… Dimentio! What do you want!"

Dimentio tsked, "Manners Mr. L."

Mr. L stood up to face Dimentio. Unlike Star, who was a couple inches shorter, he was around the same height as the jester and it was kind of funny to see them go at it.

"Why are you here?"

"To visit my dear dear friend Mr. L"

"Is that all?"

"Of course. What are you accusing me of?"

"Oh nothing." He turned to Star now, "Hello gorgeous." The man cupped her chin but somehow it wasn't as charming as when Dimentio did it.

She pulled back, "Hello moron."

"Well thats not very nice. How about a kiss and I'll forget you said that."

Dimentio bristled beside her, "How about you don't."

He smirked at Dimentio, "Oh I'm sorry, is she yours?"

Star answered before he could, "I'm nobodys. Can we go now?"

He nodded, "Caio Mr. L "

They appeared inside what seemed to be a throne room of a jeweled castle.

"I suppose he is away at the moment. Thats fine we have plenty of time." Dimentio wrapped himself around her again.

"_Grambi… Do I even move him?"_ His breath was on the back of her neck and she was sure he was going to to do something. Dimentio let go without so much as kissing her neck and walked over to examine one of of the paintings.

She shook her head, "_Maybe I'm exaggerating things in my mind."_

Star joined him and read the plaque below the portrait, "King Croacus the First..."

"Yes first ruler of the Flora Kingdom. We're here to see King Croacus the Fifth."

"Okay." He was acting as if nothing had happened, "_Maybe nothing did happen."_

Just as she started to accept that she was crazy, Dimentio leaned against the wall and whispered, "Cara Bella."

"Hmm?" He pulled her close again and stroked her cheek, "Dimentio..."

"Yes?" Their faces were close now. When she didn't answer he let go and continued like normal, "I wonder where he is."

Star stood there unbelievably flustered. Was he just going to keep doing that?

"_So this is your game? Fine, I'll play with you."_ Stepping up to him, Star placed her hands on his chest.

He looked down, "Yes Star?"

She tried to pull at his poncho so that she could reach his face, but he wouldn't budge.

"If you need something, just tell me Bella."

_"I have to remember this is his game and he makes up the rules as he goes, and he's the only one that knows them in the first place." _Her voice was dripping with honey as she said, "I do need something."

"And what would that be?"

"Come down so I can tell you."

"I'm right here Bella." He pushed her to the wall and pinned her hands above her head. His smile was Lascivious, "I'll give you anything you want, just ask."

"Anything?"

"Ummhmm." He kept her arms still with one hand (not that she was moving them) and ran the other down her side, letting it rest on her hip, "What do you need from me?"

His lips were almost touching hers. Just as she opened her mouth to reply a voice came from behind.

"Oooooo-weeeeeee-ooooooo, Dimentio! It's been quite a while."

"King Croacus, you finally grace us with your presence!" He licked Stars cheek and turned to greet the flower king.

"It is great to see you again boy, and you brought a friend. What's your name darling?"

Star looked up fingers still on her cheek, "...Star."

"Ah what a pretty name. So what do you want from me Dimentio? You never come by just for a visit."

"Ah ha ha, yes I suppose that's true. Floro sprouts this time, three if you can manage"

"Can you give me fifteen minutes?"

"Of course, take as much time as you need."

As soon as the king left the room, star started asking, "Wh-"

"Just to freak you out a bit." He pushed her back into the position she was in before, "What, you don't like me licking you."

"We'll I... A- Ah." He licked her again this time on her neck. She tilted her head up allowing further him access.

"Oh. So. Now. You. Like. It." He ran his tongue along her with each word.

"Yes." She moaned a little as he sucked on her neck. "What about... King..."

"Oh he doesn't care. I've done far worse in here." He continued to lick her, "You never told me what you want."

"Th- this."

"What's this?" (What's this? There's color everywhe- okay, I'm sorry, I just can't take myself seriously after a while.)

"Lick me. No... Kiss me."

"I don't know, I'm having quite a bit of fun with this..."

"Dimentio..."

* * *

><p>King Croacus was gone twenty minutes and Dimentio spent that whole time messing with Star. By the time he came back, they were both panting and the Stars left sleeve was soaked.<p>

"Thank you my lord." Dimentio said taking the green plants from him.

"You are very welcome. And maybe next time you can just come to visit this poor flower."

"Maybe." He added a 'never' under his breath.

Dimentio took stars hand and and teleported them outside, "Wonderful, they're not even here yet."

They stood in a canyon type area similar to the Yold Desert. He led her to an overhang and they sat there in wait of their friend and foes.

"Your sleeve is wet." He said smiling.

"Oh dear, I wonder what could have caused that?"

"I don't know- Hey stop that! Grambi your hands are cold."

She removed them from his neck, "Well I am dead. And maybe your just hot."

"Ah ha ha, why don't you tell me?"

She rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Are you mad at me now?"

She didn't answer.

"Don't make me come over there."

"Go ahead. Ahh, Dimentio!" She squealed as he held her down and tickled her, "N- no no. St- stop."

"Ask nicely."

"PLEASE, sto- stop! Dim…"

"Fine." He stopped and pulled her into his lap, "You hair lights up when you giggle too. It is as dazzling as a red sunset on the horizon."

"You like it?"

"Of course. Only a fool wouldn't see your beauty." He pressed his lips to hers for the second time, but unlike before, there was no hesitation from Star.

They didn't break apart until the ground shook below them.

"Is that a tremor from the void?" Star asked.

"No it would seem our associates are here." He turned them transparent and they walked over. Star choose to sit on a rock by O'chunks and Dimentio floated above him.

"I've not been made teh wait like this since that fine lass stood me up long, long ago! Yeh did this teh break me concentration, didn't yeh?! Yeh likes the cheatin', eh?! Sorry teh disappoint yeh! Yeh think I'd fall fer a bush-league move like that?!"

Tippi shook her head, "Ooh, I'm afraid this fellow is terribly misguided…"

O'chunks pounded the ground, "Grrrraaa-BARGLE-FARGLE! "Misguided"? That's not even a real word, yeh squishy bug! Quit yer yappin', now! It's time fer us teh settle this once an' fer all!"

The butterfly was frustrated now, "No matter how often we do this, it will end the same... Just step aside!"

"Grah har har har har! Big talk fer a wee li'l weird-lookin' butterfly! I'll be wantin' an apology! In writin'! An' I want it written with yer FACE!"

"Salutations, O'Chunks!" Dimentio greeted. Star gave small wave to the heroes.

Tippi was looking at Dimentio now, "Y-You…"

"Ah! Once again we meet, like two large, hairy vikings on a storm-tossed schooner!"

"What d'yeh two want?! I don't be needin' any help! Yeh'll just get in the way!"

"Ah, a quadrillion pardons! Far be it from me to be a hindrance. Far, FAR be it! As it happens, I merely have an acquaintance in this land. I was just saying hello!"

"An' yeh Star?"

"I was bored."

He looked back at Dimentio, "Sayin' hello, eh?"

Dimentio raised his hand, "Yes, truly! And I saw you, and I thought, 'Perhaps my magic can aid in this fight!' " The jewels on his hat twinkled and he snapped bringing them to dimension D.

Star cursed and he dropped down to try and keep her from passing out. To his delight it worked and she straightened up. And then she jabbed her elbow into his side.

"Ah! Re- rest assured, we'll hardly be underfoot! You fight to your heart's content! Ciao!" He turned them invisible again.

"Wuh... That doesn't sound too bad, I guess. Maybe I misunderstood that weirdo... Well, anyway, you lot are in fer it now! Meet the new-an'-improved O'Chunks!"

"Weirdo?" Dimentio muttered as the battle began.

"Its fitting." He glowered at Star.

She glared back, "What?"

"Your lucky I like you."

"Lucky me."

"Yes, lucky you. Because otherwise these canyons would become your home."

"Hey we have a deal remember!"

"Yes I had almost forgotten." He lifted her into his arms, "And I like you anyway."

"Put, me down."

"Make me."

"Bite me."

"As you wish Bella."

The battle ended quickly and they were returned to the previous dimension.

O'chunks dropped onto one knee, "BLARGH IT ALL! Bad enough that yeh beat me once, but twice is too much teh bear! How can I show me face teh the count now, eh? I CAN'T! Put me out o' me misery!"

The heroes refused, and Tippi sighed, "...Oh, dear. What shall we do?"

O'chunks continued to implore them, "Get on with it! I'm serious! I've no regrets! Well... No... Perhaps I do regret not confessin' me love teh that sweet lass... BUT NO! That's no way fer a brave warrior teh talk when 'is time comes 'round at last! So... Do it! Now! NOW! Finish me! End me game!"

"Well, salutations, O'Chunks! How are things, hmmm?" He reappeared, licking the last of Stars blood off his lips. The demon was still in his arms protesting.

"Di-Dimentio, Star! Look, honestly, this is kind o' important! How 'bout some privacy, eh?" He stood up to face them.

"Yes, yes, of course, I understand. Your honor must be satisfied… But, O'Chunks... Before you let your game be over, humor poor little me for a bit. I have something I rather think you'll enjoy. I DO wish you would try it out for me."

"YEH CRAZED LOON! It's not the time fer…"

"Oh...it's not the time, hmm? Not the time for something that will aid Count Bleck?"

Star played along, "You do want to help our dear leader don't you?"

"Yer ears bleedin' lass..."

"I know." She glared up at dimentio who only smiled back.

"Ah ha ha. So what do you say chunky?"

"Ooh... Fer the count, eh? Well, that do change a thing or two… Hmmmm ...…..… …...Fine, then!" He turned back to the heroes, "You lot! Yeh took enough of a beatin' fer today, so I'll let yeh off easy-like! I tell yeh this, though: yeh better work on yer skills by the next time we meet!"

"Wait, what about all that drivel about not showing your face to the count and such?" Tippi asked the general.

" 'EY! SHUT IT! I live fer the count! I couldn't end me game without 'is say-so! Me heart is weak, sure, so I'm done with it! From now on, I'm all brawn, no brain! The past be nothin' teh me! All that matters is Count Bleck's future! All fer 'im! Chunks away!"

As he left Star said to the group, "I don't think he realizes he was never brain to begin with."

"No it does not seem that way…" Tippi looked up at the jester, "Dimentio are you-"

"Ah, it is time to part... Ciao!"

Dimentio brought star to a small machine looking room, "Wait here a moment." He left before she could reply. She laid down and decided to rest her eyes for a bit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I don't believe you."<strong>_

_**"What do you mean you don't believe me?"**_

_**"Why would you love me?"**_

_**"Because your beauti-"**_

_**"I'm a monster Sinclair, you know this! Even if you did love me I'd be an embarrassment to you!"**_

_**"An embarrassment?"**_

_**"You're the heir to the throne Sin, our relationship would have to be public at some point. And I really doubt you want to be seen with me. Hey, let GO!"**_

_**"Look at me Star, look. I don't know how many times I need to say it but I will repeat it until you understand. I don't care about what you are, I love you just the way you are. I don't care what anyone thinks of you, from my father to the dust on the street, It will never change the fact that I love you.**_

_**"You're hurting me."**_

_**"I'm sorry. Here let me rub them."**_

_**"You love me...?"**_

_**"With all my heart and soul."**_

_**"I think I love you too. With all my heart... And lack of soul."**_

_**"Thank you my dear. Now how about ice cream?"**_

* * *

><p>"Star?"<p>

Star jumped up at the voice and drew her sword.

"Calm down Star, it's me."

"Oh! I guess I fell asleep…" "_That dream..."_ She pushed it aside and focused on Dimentio "Where'd you go?"

"Just to find O'chunks and tell him I would come get him in an hour. Are you okay?" He sat down and leaned over to kiss her.

Star pulled back, "Dimentio…"

"I'm sorry, I'm being too much aren't I? It has been no more than a few hours and I'm already… It… It seems I've forgotten to acquire something. I'll be back." He warped from the room again.

He didn't even give her a chance to explain. "_Remind you of anyone?" _A voice in her head mocked.

* * *

><p>"Hi chunks."<p>

Dimentio didn't return for another hour and O'chunks was with him when he did.

"Hi lass. Ar' yeh okay?"

"I'm fine." Dimentio wouldn't meet her eyes.

The jester landed on the ground, "The heroes are just up ahead."

Star walked up to him, "Dimentio?"

He looked sad, "Yes Star?"

Before she could decide what she was going to say the pipe in front of them yielded the heroes.

"Ah ha ha. So! At long last, you've come to play, like late-sleeping toddlers!" He was quick to change his mood.

"O'chunks, Star… Dimentio…"

"_Why does she seem to recognise him?"_

"Ahhhhhhhh... Do you not tire of collecting those worn-out, tiresome Pure Hearts? I am not violent by nature, you know. I'd prefer to settle this peacefully, in fact. Say, for instance, you wished to go back to your world. I could do that for you…"

"We are NOT interested!"

"Ah ha ha. So it must be... Shall we begin?" He wrapped an arm around star and warped them to his dimension.

"Ugh... Haven't you learned? No matter how often we fight, it will end the same…"

Star couldn't help but agree, "The butterfly has a point, this is getting us nowhere."

"My, my. Aren't we plucky? Same fight, same outcome... You are both precisely correct. And...that...is...why…"

He snapped his fingers and a floro sprout appeared on O'chunks head.

"BRO-CCOLI!"

Star stepped back a little, "_Whoops. I really should have asked him about those earlier…"_

Dimentio chuckled, "Lovely green hat, wouldn't you say?"

"Wha-What?!" Tippi and the heroes were just as startled as she was.

"Dear O'Chunks! So strong, yet so very dim! A child could learn his attack patterns. As such, I requested a few sprouts from my acquaintance to liven him up a touch. I call the boy "O'Cabbage"! Don't be shy, O'Cabbage! Introduce yourself!"

"CAB-BAGE!"

Star laughed, "I take it back Dimentio! This will be Interesting."

"Ah ha ha. Yes, he's simply adorable. Now remember, kids: eat your vegetables to grow big! Except in this case, a veggie will eat YOU! Have fun, now! Ciao!"

Dimentio bought Star back to his room, "Give me twenty minutes."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek before he could leave. He smiled a little and blushed.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>Dimentio watched his battle play out. O'chunks was defeated and the heroes left with his dead sprout.<p>

"Ah ha ha. Mm... If they could beat that model of O'Chunks...then they are coming along quite nicely. Perhaps they really are the ones I have waited for all this time. Ah ha ha. I should prepare myself as well! So much to do, so precious little time… And to fit Star into all of it… I need to do this _now_."

* * *

><p>Does anybody elses friends just lick their cheek out of the blue? No? okay.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Yeah, Double D's baby! And now I break everything again. _Maybe _I'll fix it. Depends on my mood next chapter.

I did a christmas and New Year thing with this story. You guys should read it cause you love me. No homo. {BUTREALLYALLTHEHOMO! :P}

Thank-you everyone who has put up with my stupidity thus far. I don't know how you do it. _I_ can't even deal with myself most of the time. (And 'Double Digits'. All you dirty minded people. Myself included of course.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Dimentio sat on his pedestal and watched in amusement as O'chunks caterwauled his apology to Nastasia.

"Raise yer chunks in the air, as the most debonair man o' men strides into the room! Springin' forth from 'is lair as 'is foes all despair, for Bleck be the name o' their doom!" Chunks stomped, "Whooa-OH! That's our Bleck! Blecky, Bleckity, DOOOO! Yeh, uh, somethin' Bleck... That's the guy who says... Woo?"

"_Well perfect."_ Dimentio thought as Mimi appeared in the room.

"Gosh, O'Chunks, QUIT IT! You're breaking windows! What are you yelling about?"

The secretary answered for him, "Oh, that? Yeah, I just had O'Chunks come up with a nice motivational tune. And as punishment for getting beat by that hero AGAIN, I'm making him sing it 1,000 times."

The shapeshifters eyes widened in surprise, "1,000... 1,000 TIMES?! Gosh, you're even more evil than I thought!"

Dimentio shook his head, "_Cruel yes, but not evil."_

"Hey, but enough chatting! So where's the Count, huh? I wanna see him! He hasn't called me to go do anything, and I'm getting SOOOOOOOOO BORED!" Mimi whined.

Another voice echoed in the meeting room, "HEY, COUNT?"

"_And the day keeps gettin' better."_

Mr L landed on a pedestal, "My destructive little friend is all gassed up and itching to get back in action. Yes, Brobot is begging me to take him out. Say the word, and I'll roll out."

Nastasia dismissed him, "Yeah, great enthusiasm, but let's shelve the robot action plan for now, 'K? The thing is, the count kinda left specific orders for us to stand by. Got that?"

"No way! We're just supposed to wait here for that big, mean hero to come get us?" Mimi complained as if that would get them somewhere.

Mr. L on the other hand kept his cool, "So the count doesn't need my services? Excellent. I'll just be off, then."

"YOU GO NOWHERE! We wait! It's the count's direct order! His word is absolute! Be a good little minion and DO NOT MOVE UNTIL TOLD! ...'K? Thanks." The pink haired woman left without waiting for a reply.

"But I'm boooooooooored!" Mimi continued to whine.

"And Brobot craves his daily SMASH! I can't just loiter here. There's no action!"

"Ah ha ha. Hard to stay still when you pine for sweet vengeance, isn't it?" Dimentio made himself visible.

They jumped, "Dimentio!"

"The count's orders are all absolute...completely without exception, yes? We shouldn't even dare to think about a secret sneak attack. Perish the thought! Defeating the hero would please the count greatly...but we MUST follow orders!" Dimentio smirked as he baited the two minions.

"... Oopsie! I just remembered something real important that I gotta do! Back in a jiffy! Bye!" Mimi flipped away.

"Yeaaah... Yeah. I've, uh...got to go deflavorize the Brobot's uh... Flavorizer. I'll return once everything's up to code. L-ater, Dimentio." He left as well.

"Ah ha ha. My, my, isn't that something? So weak minded. I do believe I should be moving on as well." He warped back to his room, leaving O'chunks to recover from his 'song'.

Star was curled up on his bed asleep once again. Dimentio sat beside her, his emotions between content and anxious, "We could stay like this, I don't have to…"

Star whimpered, "No… NO! PLEASE, I LOVE YOU! Don't go..."

"_Shes dreaming again..." _When he'd come back after finding O'chunks earlier she'd been muttering names in her sleep. He had yelled to wake her up then, not wanting to hear what she was saying. But now he felt the need to torture himself.

"Why… you said you loved me… DON'T LEAVE ME!" She was crying now.

"Cara Bella… I'm right here. I'm not leaving." He wrapped himself around the girl trying to calm her down.

"Don't go."

"I won't."

"Wha… Dimentio…?" Star pulled back, flushed with embarrassment.

He sat up, "You were crying and I couldn't wake you up, so I tried to calm you down instead." The lie came quickly and he wished it hadn't.

"Okay. Thank you…" She put her head on his knee, still sniffling a bit.

"Let's go on a picnic." He offered quietly. "_I need you in a good mood again."_

"No, I am not going on a picnic with you."

"_Well I was going to ease you into this but…" _"Star-" he started.

"Wait," She interrupted, "What food are you bringing?"

"Whatever you desire."

"I like sandwiches. And strawberries. Maybe some sparkling cider."

"So you'll come?"

"Sure."

"I'll come to your room in half an hour."

"Okay!" Dimentio was happy to see her in high spirits once again.

"Ah ha ha. And now I get to break or fix her. Like a machinist with a broken part." He laughed dryly to himself.

This was one date he was not looking forward to.

* * *

><p>"So you're trying to bribe me with food?"<p>

"Why am I bribing you?"

"Well you must want something. I don't know why else you'd want to take me anywhere."

The jester frowned at her, "Maybe… Just maybe… and remember this is a bit of a stretch here… I enjoy your company. No no, I'm terribly sorry, I'm being stupid."

Star reached over and shoved him, "Yes you are."

"Shall we?" he offered his arm.

"Don't push it."

He chuckled and snapped his fingers.

Star opened her eyes to darkness, "Dimentio… Its dark…"

"Shhh... Give me a moment." He snapped his fingers.

Flowers of many colors began blooming in the shrubbery around them, each emitting their own light. Star could see that they were surrounded by thick bushes and trees. The only opening was above them.

"Wow." Star said in awe of the night sky. The void had taken up much of the sky and this was the first time in a while that she had seen just the stars.

"It is beautiful isn't it." Dimentio said noticing her stare.

"I've always loved the night." She looked around now, "What is this place?"

"It's just a little area I found in my travels. All the plants you see now were dead, so it healed it and added a bit of magic in the process."

"I thought you said you couldn't use healing magic." The earth beneath her was soft as she sat down.

"I can't heal people. Plants on the other hand I've been able to manipulate since I was a child." He opened up the basket, "Ah! Well, it seems we have another guest."

"Shine you naughty little thing." The kitten batted back her masters hand.

Dimentio chuckled as she fought with her cat. He unpacked their dinner and threw a strawberry at Star, "Come on."

"Is this mine?" she asked as she sat down.

"Uh huh. Here" He handed her a drink.

"Thanks." She took a bite, "Oh! Did you make this? It's very good."

"As much as I would like to take the compliment, Nastasia made them."

"What did you say to get her to make them?"

"I told her we going on a date."

"A date?!"

"Well I mean… I just-"

She kissed his cheek, "I'm kidding Dimentio, Grambi."

"O- oh. Yeah..." She giggled at the blush peeking out from under his mask.

Star fed a strawberry to Shine as they chatted.

"Shouldn't we be be getting ready to fight the heroes, instead of fooling around."

"We have time. It is not likely the will leave before the morning. And Mimi and Mr. L will keep them busy."

"Okay… Thank you for… This. It was nice."

"Your quite welcome Bella." He leaned down and kissed her.

When they pulled away Dimentio murmured, "I love you."

"W-What?"

"I said I love you." There was no emotion in his voice.

"_Well no, he just sounds… sad." _Star thought to herself. "Did you mean that Dimentio, or am I just going to end up as one of your playthings?"

"I meant that, with all my heart Star. Not that you'll believe me anyway, I ruined any form of trust a long time ago."

"Yeah you did." He looked shocked when she wrapped her arms around him, "So I guess its pretty stupid for me to trust you, huh?"

"Maybe… maybe not." He smiled and pulled her into his lap.

He kissed her again, his arms a bit tighter around her waist than before.

Star moaned against his lips, "_Am I really letting myself fall this fast?"_

Dimentio pushed her onto her back, "_I guess so…"_

* * *

><p>"Mmm...!" It took Star a moment to notice the body pressed against her back.<p>

"_Right we… Grambi…." _The picnic blanket was thrown haphazardly over both of them and she could feel Dimentio breathing in her hair, "_What am I doing… I let him, I let US…"_

She must have moved too much because Dimentio wrapped his arms lower around her, "Morning Bella."

Right, morning. She could see him now. Last night he dimmed the flowers around them, so all she could see were little features on his face, "_And his eyes. Do I turn around? No… I couldn't do that… Could I?"_

"Dimentio…"

"Hmmm?" He nuzzled her lovingly.

"_No, I can't." _She reached over to their clothes, "Your mask,"

"Stop."

She pulled back, "Why? I can see your-"

"I know." He loosened his arms, "Turn around Star."

"Wha-"

"_Please_. I… I can't push this off any longer."

She hesitated, "_Theres something wrong…" _But he wasn't moving, and she didn't seem to have another choice. And part of her was curious.

Star rolled over, keeping her gaze down, suddenly worried about what she would find.

"Look at me Star." Her heart stopped when she did.

"Sinclair."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>What's wrong Star? Why are you crying?"<strong>_

"_**C-come in."**_

"_**Here, sit. Tell me what's wrong."**_

"_**My mom… she's… D-dead."**_

"_**Dead?! How? She was fine yesterday."**_

"_**S-someone killed her… Someone MURDERED her Sinclair."**_

"_**I'm so sorry… Shhh, come here."**_

"_**I-I… Don't know w-what to d-do... I love h-her."**_

"_**I know, I know… Would you like me to have someone from the castle investigate the matter?"**_

"_**No.. don't go t-through all of trouble… It won't bring her back… and s-she wouldn't want me to make a big show of it… just a small f-funeral."**_

"_**Okay."**_

"_**I… I'm leaving."**_

"_**Leaving?"**_

"_**Yes tomorrow morning. I have nowhere to stay now. I'm going to live with my aunt."**_

"_**No… No you can't go."**_

"_**What else can I do ? I can't stay here, not in this house."**_

"_**I… I'll figure something out. Please. Can I come back tonight?"**_

"_**Can I come with you now? I-I don't want to be alone."**_

"_**Of course Bella."**_

* * *

><p>So Dimentios our dear Sinclair. This will all make sense in a few chapters. I hope.<p>

I know it's a bit ridiculous for her to not recognise him after all this, but remember, this _is _the same universe that Mario, Peach, and Bowser didn't recognize Luigi as Mr. L. So I'm just going by whatever the hell _those_ rules are, because that didn't make much sense either.


	12. Chapter 11

This chapter was kinda hard for me to write. As much as I've changed it I still don't like it. Well, I hate **all **my writing, but this one was harder to post than the rest.

Thanks.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

She punched him. Hard. Once on his jaw and once more on his nose. And he let her. He deserved nothing less.

"..."

"St-"

"Don't." She couldn't think.

Star took a deep breath and looked at him again. They sat across from each other now. Yes it was him, there was no doubt about that. His eyes met hers for a second and he immediately dropped his stare back to the ground. He looked like a beaten puppy.

Star watched as Shine padded over to him and headbutted his knee. When he didn't pay attention she put her paws up on him and licked his face. He barley glanced over.

"Shine." The kitten mewled but did not come to her master. She seemed insistent on getting his attention.

"Sinclair."

"...Hm." He didn't move.

"Sinclair." She said more forcefully this time. He finally noticed Shine and turned her to face her master, expecting the kitten to walk over. She turned back curled up beside him deciding to lick his leg instead.

"You came back." She started.

"I told you I would."

"You said a month."

"I… I didn't think it would be this long."

"Its been _three years_."

"I know, I know… I'm so sorry."

"You could have come back to get me."

"It was too dangerous. It still is."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't revealed my identity because I feared Blumiere would kill me or hurt you, now that he has the power of the void. And I'm also weary of telling you my plans…"

"Wait is Count Bleck… That's Blumiere?"

"I know you two never met face to face, but yes, this is what he has become."

"Oh. He's not fixing the worlds is he?"

"No he plans to destroy them all because he can't bare to live without his love. So he wants to take out everyone who has damned him. But he has condemned _himself _with that book!"

"The dark prognosticus… Oh Grambi why didn't I put that together?"

"I glad you didn't. Imagine if you had confronted him… I can't bare the thought now and I couldn't then either. Thats why I didn't give you details about _anything. _You're brave, you would have tried to help me and…" He shuddered.

"How did you know I would be mentioned in the book?"

"I messed with it since it is connected to my magic. I made sure we would both be in it."

"You swore you would never play with that thing."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I promise I was safe when I did."

"Okay... You said something about plans? And put on some clothes you're… distracting."

He didn't even smile at her comment, "My plans with the void."

"What about it. And put on a shirt." She pulled on her own dress.

"It's hot."

"You. Are. DISTRACTING. What don't you get about that?"

He ignored her, "I knew from the beginning a prophecy would have to be fulfilled, whether it be from the Dark prognosticus or the Light."

"The good book right?"

"It is the lesser of two evils. The Dark states that the void will bring destruction to all Dimensions. The light says evil will be vanquished."

"So why have we been trying to stop the heroes, whose side are you on?"

"Timpani is alive.'"

"She is?!" Star was shocked, "But Blumieres father…"

"Merlon found and saved her soul by turning her into a pixel, Tippi."

"Timpani. Take away some letters and you're left with Tippi."

"Yes she was either too sick to pronounce it right or the old man misunderstood her."

"So when the heroes confront Blumiere they'll recognize each other and… oh poor Timpani."

"Yes and while Blumiere can be locked in a dungeon in the underwhere and tortured for the rest of his pitiful life, I do care about Lady Timpani. I would hate to see her lose him again. And that is why I plan to take control of the void."

"What do you mean by that!"

"I have been testing the heroes. I need them strong enough to take down Blumiere. _Hear me out Star." _He said stopping her from interrupting again, "They will use the pure hearts to not only get rid of their energy, but also weaken him and the chaos heart long enough so that I may take control of it. When that happens they will have nothing to use against me. I will destroy these worlds and recreate them in a truly perfect way. So far it has played out in my favour."

"What peice am I?"

"Bella-"

"WHAT PIECE AM I ON YOUR DAMN CHESSBOARD SINCLAIR?"

"THE KING, YOU'RE THE KING." They were inches apart now, "You are the king and I will _**not **_loose you again."

And then they were wrapped together again, needy for eachothers touch.

"We don't have the time for this." Dimentio growled.

"I don't care. Who said I'm continuing with your plan? Who said I'm continuing with _you_?"

He pulled back, "Star…"

"You've broken my heart twice now. I _hurt _Sin. I broke when you left and shattered when a month went by. Now you've come back, built me up, and broken me again. Your promising me a perfect life but… You want to destroy everything. How are you any better than Blumiere?"

That hit him harder than her punches, "I… I'm… This is why I haven't told you. I know I left you, I know I hurt you and I'm trying to make up for that but… Someone has to die. If I just leave things the way they are Blumiere will be killed and Timpani will have to go on knowing she did that. I can't stand by and watch that happen. But, if you don't want that I won't do it. Seeing Blumiere fall is enough, even if it means Timpani… Not that it matters now. You're right, I am as bad as him… In fact, I'll still take over the void, let the heroes kill me instead. As long as Timpani never recognizes me, everyones happy that way." He threw on his shirt and turned his back to her to pick up their picnic.

"Sin!" Star was shocked to hear him say something like that.

"Sinclair…" She wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry that was awful for me to say, I don't mean it."

"Let go of me star."

"Why?"

"Because who the hell am I to come back out of nowhere and expect you to just follow me like I'm a freaking king! Your right. I left you and now I'm asking you to hurt people for my own revenge."

"You are a king."

"I was never a king and I will never be one." He tried to pry her arms off.

"Your **my **king." She still held him, "Yes Sin, I'm a bit frustrated. But that doesn't mean I don't want you here. I love you. I've missed you so much. Please don't leave me again."

Dimentio was quiet for a moment, "I love you too Star." He turned around and returned her embrace. Tears slipped down both their faces.

"I'm not really against your plan. A world for us sounds nice. I more mad at myself for... Would it be selfish to say I want this, even though I'm hurting everyone around me?"

"Yes. But you're only as selfish as I am." He smiled and wiped the tears from her face, "I hate to rush Star, but we need to go."

"Okay. I need you to tell me _everything _this time_._"

"I will."

"Cross your heart?" She drew an 'x' over her chest.

He did as well, "Cross my heart. Grab your child so we can leave."

* * *

><p>"Its… Its all gone… Is this what our dimension looked like after Blumiere…"<p>

Dimentio floated above and watched Star as she placed her hand on the broken pure heart, "I would imagine so. At Least most of us got out before it was destroyed."

"This is going to happen to all of them…"

"Bella, you don't need to do this. I can think of a way to keep these worlds-"

"No! These are the worlds that took our mothers, Timpani, _you_. I want them gone."

"As do I."

They heard voices and could see mario and his friends coming towards them. Dimentio created a platform to watch from above.

"What's that over there?"

"Timpani…" Star murmured.

"Could that be... It's a Pure Heart!" Tippi floated a little closer, "It seems an impossibility, but somehow it survived the obliteration of this world. Something about it seems odd, though…"

"Heh heh heh... This place is pretty bland now, isn't it?" Mr. L dropped down next to the heart.

"So that's really Marios brother?" Star whispered to Dimentio.

"Uh huh. Hes just been brainwashed by Nastasia."

"Heyyy, what's going on here? Looks like your Pure Heart got broken. I guess Pure Hearts can't handle the end of the world. Heh. But, eh, whatever. I'll swipe it just for kicks." Mr. L Pocketed the heart and turned to the heroes, "Ahhhh...it's you. I couldn't miss that trendy red-shirt-blue-overalls combo. Heh."

"You're that creep we fought in outer space!"

He ignored her, "How about that Prognosticus! Anything the count doesn't like... POOF! It never existed. Look, I've got to run. Stay out of the count's business if you want to live." He gave a glance at Peach, "Especially you, Beautiful. Wouldnt want to hurt that pretty face of yours"

"Does he just hit on every freaking woman he meets?!" Star said, hand on her sword.

Dimentio placed his hand over hers, "Patience my love. Patience."

They got ready to fight, "We are going to stop Count Bleck! Now hand over the Pure Heart, you greasy, greasy man!"

Dimentio chuckled, "Such a bad temper my lady."

"Still pushing for a fight, huh? Fine. Who am I to disappoint? BROBOT LAUNCH!" DImentio grabbed star and moved just before the robot landed on them.

"Why do you always choose the worst places to wait?" Star hissed.

"I don't do it on purpose!"

"Just check this thing out! This bad boy is sporting the latest in brobotics. Meet my new friend... BROBOT L-TYPE!" L jumped into it, "The Green Thunder strikes like lightning! Those overalls are so played out. Have at you!"

Star and Dimentio watched as the heroes pummeled Mr. L and his robot companion.

"He is just as bad as O'chunks." Star commented as his robot exploded

"Awwwww, WHAT?! No way! My Brobot L-Type shoots missiles. Missiles!" The pure heart fell from him as he dropped to the ground, "Preposterous! Why? Why can't I win?!"

Star called him predictable just as Tippi called him weak.

Star smiled, "I love that woman."

"GRRRR! You laugh now, but the Green Thunder never forgets!" He turned and ran the other way.

"Come on." Star and Dimentio ran (or in Dimentios case 'floated') after him.

The green man stopped to catch his breath once he was out of the sight of what he thought were his only enemies, "I don't know what it is about those guys, but I just can't seem to beat them!"

"Aha ha ha. Did they wound your fragile pride, Mr. L? Demolish your robot again?" They revealed themselves a couple feet away.

"Oh, it's you two again. I'm stumped. You'd think a giant robot would be enough to crush these heroes…" He turned away, "I'm a disgrace... There's no way I can show my face to Count Bleck after THIS."

"Perhaps that is for the best." The jewels on his hat sparkled and Dimentio smiled maliciously as he tried to hit Mr. L.

The mechanic jumped out of the way just before the explosion went off, "Whoa, now! Hey! What are you doing?!"

"You said it yourself. You can't go back to the count now. So get lost."

"Not a funny joke, Dimentio... If I wanted to laugh, your face is inspiration enough!"

The smile never left the jesters face, "Such temper! Your nostrils, they flare out like the hood of a hissing cobra! I can't have you around the count. If I am rid of you here, I won't be found out. And the others will never find you. Yes, this is our moment to grasp. It's time for you to take your final bow, Mr. L…" His hat twinkled once again as he enclosed him in a box.

He was panicking now, knowing what Dim's magic could do, "Hey, now! Whoa! What's this! You've lost your mind, Dimentio! Star, do something!"

She only watched as Dimentio walked up to him, just as he'd done to her not so long ago, "Ah ha ha ha ha. Shhhhh. Don't worry. It won't be so bad, I promise. I'll send those heroes your way soon, just so you'll have someone to play with."

He snapped his fingers and Star covered her ears to block out Mr. L's bloodcurdling scream.

The box and the man disappeared, "Ciao... Mr. L."

Star didn't know when she had ended up on the ground but when she opened her eyes again, Dimentio was kneeled with her.

"Star, here... I'll take you to the castle, I'll be right th-"

"No! I… I'm fine."

"If you are sure…"

She nodded and stood up shakily. Dimentio took her hand and they teleported again.

Star sat on a shelf and half listened to the heroes conversation about the pure heart. Even so one of the voices were familiar.

"Ah ha ha. The forlorn group of heroes, how they cry! The tears flow like sad chowder!" Dimentio made them visible.

"D-Dimentio, Star?! What are you doing here?!" Princess Peach exclaimed.

"Oh, bad news for you! There is no way in this world to restore the Pure Heart... Yes, sadly, your hard work was all...in...vain."

Bowser groaned, "Urrrgh... Are you serious? That...really stinks!"

"Ah ha ha. Yes, it does, and that's why I decided to give you a consolation prize…" Star closed her eyes and gripped the shelf as Dimentio disposed of them, just as he had Mr. L.

"What...just happened?" Merlon said shocked.

"Mario?! Princess Peach?! Bowser?!" The distressed pixel flew over to the spot where the heroes had been, "MARIO! Where'd you go, Mario?!"

Dimentio dropped to the ground, "It's quite simple... I fulfilled their wishes! I sent them to the next world! Ah ha ha. You do know who I am, right? I am your enemy, Dimentio! I serve Count Bleck! But it is not you I need to talk to." He snapped his fingers and caught Tippi as she passed out. He walked over and placed her on the table with the Prognosticus. Then he turned around and slipped off his mask. "Hello Merlon."

"Merlon!" Star finally looked down and saw the Shaman.

"Sinclair, Star! You're both alive…"

"Indeed we are. Its been a while has it not?"

"Yes it has. Tea?"

* * *

><p>Star lay in Dimentios bed, her lover's arms encompassing her. They had spent the past hour telling their tales of when they were apart. He had told her everything he had in mind for the future, and adjusted it to make her happy.<p>

"You kept my necklace…" He fingered the jewel.

"Of course I did. Part of me has never doubted you still loved me. Keeping it gave me hope."

"Thank-you."

Star played with his hair until she was brave enough to ask, "Why were you so awful to me in the beginning?" She really wanted to know about his eyes but she didn't want to upset him if it was something bad.

"As I said before, I didn't want you to recognize me until I had finalized my plans and I wasn't sure the mask was enough. I figured you would have no doubt it wasn't me if I didn't know who you were and I didn't care about you. I _wanted _you to dislike me. Of course I could only keep that up for so long…" She yawned and he snapped fingers shutting off the light, "Good night Bella."

"Good night Sinclair." Star closed her eyes and waited for his breathing to get heavy. Then she did something she rarely did. Although she didn't trust her thoughts and feelings anywhere but inside her head. She wrote. She needed to see what she was dealing with physically.

_"Three years ago, Sinclair and I were to be wed. We were to take over his father's position as ruler of the ancients. During this time Lord Victor, Leader of the Tribe of Darkness and Blumiere's father, sent his sons love Lady Timpani away, forcing her to wander endlessly until her game ended. This broke Blumiere and caused him to vow to not only destroy our dimension, but all of them, with the help of the Dark Prognosticus."_

_"Sinclair sent me away to live amongst humans in another dimension, so I wouldn't try and help him with his plans to stop Blumiere. He made sure that when the Dark Prognosticus revealed to Blumiere how to create the void, we would be mentioned and reunited. He said he would be back in a month."_

_"But it took three years for the book to make any change. I stopped caring then. I thought Sinclair no longer loved me. Normally I would get sustenance from the souls of animals but... I started killing some of the people in the dimension I was forced to stay in, stealing their souls instead. Taking out my frustration on them. I hated everything about that place. When Blumiere approached me as Count Bleck and offered me a perfect world, I agreed, just to get out. I only knew of Blumiere from what Sin had told me so I would have never recognized him. I didn't know I was aiding the man who had torn me apart."_

Star stiffened as Dimentio rolled over. When he was still again she continued writing, her thoughts on him now.

_"I've never believed anything was perfect but now Sinclair... he wants to create someplace safe for us. I know part of it is for me but... Sin never liked Blumiere. Even before he destroyed us, he told me how much he despised him. This is for revenge too."_

_"Sinclair is different now. I would have never recognized him without seeing his face. He is still kind to me but… his smile… when he killed the heroes today I didn't know who he was. I hadn't seen that look on his face. No, that's a lie. He always looked liked that when he would talk about Blumiere."_

_"He… he scares me. I will never say that to him and I shouldn't even be writing it. I love him with all my heart, I really do. He has never been truly violent towards me... But hes always been stronger than me, even with my weapons, if I had to, I could never fight him. I wouldn't be able to hurt him, even if he tried to hurt me."_

_"He snapped when Blumiere destroyed us, I saw it then and it's impossible not to see now. We are all his pawns in his game, Blumiere is his opponent and he plans to win. Even though I am his king I still worry. Sin leads with his king and I'm afraid he'll hurt me in the process."_

_"And through it all I will still love him. I will love Sinclair until it ends my game."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The only way my father will let you stay is if we're engaged"<strong>_

_**"Engaged! I'm only 15! Your 17!"**_

_**"Yes but if you're my fiancee he can't say no. Look we don't need to get married now, or ever for that matter. But... I don't want you to go."**_

_**"And I don't want to go. Okay, I'll do it."**_

_**"Thank you."**_

_**"That box... is it... a ring?"**_

_**"Not quite. I figured a ring would freak you out. So..."**_

_**"A necklace! Oh Sinclair, its beautiful."**_

_**"It will be a symbol, rather than a bonding of our love."**_

_**"But what will you have?"**_

_**"Here let me hold it..."**_

* * *

><p>Does anyone get the 'Leads with his king' reference? No… Ok.<p>

I'm sorry I haven't been very good about my reviews. I know they're old but I'll respond to them anyway. And I'll make sure to do so _on time_ in the future. For right now lets pretend I replied to them when you wrote them.

**DracoShi- **"**Looking forward to the next chapter :D"**

_(I think I said something to you but I honestly cannot remember.)__Thanks for reading!_

**gamergirl101- "Romance is in the air."**

_Yes, its awful isn't it. I broke it and I fixed it. Then I broke and fixed it again. Sadly, I do believe love here to stay. And thank you for reading._

**Cheesers369 (Guest)- "BOOM! *Looks around for cause of explosion* Know what that sound was? It was the sound of my MIND exploding! This is so good and I can't wait for you to write more! And... PEACE! :D"**

_Oh dear. Well at least I'll have some more brains to add to my collection. AND DON'T EXPLODE! My stupid story is nothing to lose your head over (Hahaimstillnotfunny). But in all seriousness (again haha, __**me **__be serious), thanks, I appreciate it._

and you're back again...

**Cheesers369 (Guest)-Your an evil little master mind, you know that. Anyways, you better update soon or I will end your game... Just kidding! Plus, if I did, you couldn't update the story. But I wasn't lying about the 'you better update soon' part. But, love the twist you added. Made me literally stre at the screen in shock. Anyways, love this story, update soon and... PEACE! :D**

_Mwahahaha! Yes I try my best. My game was ended a while ago, so another death really won't make a difference. Really? I was worried I had made the whole Dimentio/Sinclair thing to obvious. Meh. And I'm trying to write. But I hate typing and I'm a slow typer. So not too much motivation there. And school is starting back. But I'll do my dandest. And yes. I am aware its darndest._

I might not put in the full reviews next time. That took up a lot of space and I talk too much as it is.

And as always, Thank-you to _**Everyone **_for reading!


	13. Chapter 12

The beginning of this chapter is slightly suggestive. I don't think its that bad but I'm saying it so nobody can say the was no warning.

Then again, the licking in the other chapter that _didn't _have a warning, might have been worse... I don't know and I really don't care.

Thxs!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"Morning Cara Bella."

Star blushed at the sound of Dimentios voice. Lids still heavy she found his lips, and pulled their bodies closer together.

He chuckled when they separated, "Happy to see me?"

"Yes..." She ran her fingers along his face, "I missed you."

"Did you?"

"Hmmm… No I changed my mind."

"Did you now?" She squeaked as he straddled her, "Are you sure you didn't miss me?"

"I-"

"Because I missed you." Dimentio smiled at the girl below him, "I missed seeing seeing you when I woke up and when I went to sleep. I missed your voice, and your singing. I especially missed making you blush. I love doing that."

"I noticed…" Star whispered. She was looking up at him with pleading eyes, which he ignored.

"Your cute when you blush." He leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Ah… Sin…"

He licked her, "What do you need from me Bella? I'll give you anything. You know that."

"I-I should have recognized you before."

"Why, because I licked you?" He did so again.

"Y-yes."

"Hmmm. Well its not my fault you taste good." He shifted his weight and Stars face turned beet red. Although she didn't say anything, he knew she could feel his arousal through their thin nightwear.

"I missed this…" Star said quietly. She tried to raise up to kiss him, but he held her down.

"This?"

"You t-teasing me… Just us messing around… More than that..."

Dimentio played with her nightgown strap, choosing not to respond at first, "...More?"

She flushed and turned her head, but cupped her chin and made her look at him, "You must be more specific Bella. I would hate to do something you didn't want…"

"Don't make me say it…"

"Say what?"

"Sin…"

Chuckling he, slipped off her, "You're adorable."

Star muttered something barely audible, the red on her face permanent. Dimentio smiled, "Of course Cara Bella. A bath then?"

She nodded but before she could move, he picked her up and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"We got the bed wet..."<p>

"Yes, with more than water."

"Sin!" She smacked his bare chest, giggling.

They talked as they fixed the bed sheets, "So the Count doesn't need us for anything?"

Dimentio shrugged, "He might, I don't really care. The heroes just made it to the Overthere, they won't be here until tomorrow. I have the floro sprouts and the void is nearly whole. We have the day to ourselves Bella, like children on summer vacation… Did you burn something?"

"Yeah just some paper. Why can you smell it?"

"Uh huh."

"I guess its a good thing nothing was actually wrong since you only _just_ noticed."

"Hey thats not fair, you distracted me this morning."

"Maybe… So, what do you want to do?"

He laid back on the bed, "Other than fuck and cuddle?"

"Yes Sinclair. Other than that."

"Hmmm… Do you want to get ice cream."

They shared a sad smile, "I'd like that."

"Maybe we can go see Merlon again too."

"Sounds good."

Dimentio got up and began getting dressed. He could feel Star watching him, "Enjoying the show?"

"Ummhmm. I wish it was the other way around though."

He sighed, "We're never going to get out of here…"

"So? Your the one who wanted to spend the day- AH!" He threw his hat in her direction.

She looked up and smiled, "You make a cute jester…"

He blushed a little and sat next to her, "Thanks. You ready?"

"Always." She placed his hat on him and they warped from the castle.

* * *

><p>"Bonjour Merlon!"<p>

"Go away Sinclair."

"But we brought you Italian ice." Dimentio sat at the table and pushed it towards him.

"Sin I-"

"Its cherry flavoured."

He sighed and seemed to give up on getting rid of them, "Do you need something?"

"We're just visiting." Star sat in his lap.

"Are you still going through with your plan to kill all of us?"

"Yes. Its nothing against you, you know that."

"It does not change what you're doing."

"Can we not do this? Star said cutting them both off, "We've already been through this. Sin and I are still going to fight against you all. Merlon, your not going to tell the heroes of our intentions or identity, but you're not going help us or stop them from fighting us. Are we good now? Can we just talk."

"... I suppose so." Merlon said, still not sounding sure.

Dimentio nodded. "May I see the Prognosticus?"

Merlon seemed hesitant at first but eventually picked it up, "Here."

"Thank-you."

"Are you looking for anything in particular?"

He shook his head, "I just don't have access to the Dark Prognosticus and I'd like to see something close to it."

"Why don't you take it from Blumiere?"

"Because I've already risked that once, and it would be a shame to get caught after all this… So the there are eight pure hearts. Do those create one heart like the Chaos Heart? Likewise, does the Chaos Heart split into separate hearts?"

"Well yes, the pure hearts were originally the Purity Heart, many years before any of us were born. It was split up to keep them safe from the destruction that is upon us now. I am unsure of the Chaos Heat though, you may have to ask nolrem."

"The Chaos heart is a strange thing…" Nolrem stood in the doorway, "But before that, Sinclair, Star. How have you two have been faring?"

"Well enough."

"Yes well enough to be destroying us all…" Merlon muttered.

"Your working with Blumiere?"

"Not exactly…"

* * *

><p>"Well if there is no changing your minds then there is no point in spending our time arguing." Nolrem said glancing at Merlon, "Let us just be happy in the moments we have left."<p>

They all nodded in agreement and Nolrem continued, "The pure heart was created and split apart to keep it safe. The Chaos Heart could theoretically be broken up, but I cannot think of an instance where that would be necessary. It would mean the Purity Heart would be destroying us. So not impossible, but highly unlikely"

"As improbable as winning the jackpot in the lottery."

"Pretty much."

Dimentio opened his mouth to reply but a passage in the Prognosticus caught his attention. He closed the book, ignoring the inquiring look from Merlon, "Well this has be a nice chat but something I was required to do slipped my mind. So sadly, we must depart. Shall we Bella?"

Star looked confused, but nodded anyway. When they got back she asked, "Did your read something important?"

"No, a passage in there just made me think of something. According to the Dark Prognosticus, '_Though the man in red shall wield formidable powers, one shall stand against him, the man in green shall use the Chaos Heart to bring darkness to all.'. _I killed Luigi so he may fight with his friends against Blumiere but…" He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What?"

"There more to that passage. Something more about the man in green... "

"Well it sounds like whatever it's referring to hasn't happened yet. Maybe he retained his other personality and he's going to betray _all _of us."

Dimentio shook his head, "I don't think so. 'Killing him' Changed him back, that would mean Nastasia would have to re-brainwash him. He shouldn't have even been Mr, L in the first place. He was only brainwashed because Blumiere lost control over the Chaos Heart briefly, during the ceremony. It's likely he same would have happened to the Princess if I hadn't found her. I tried to get him to regroup with the heroes from the beginning, but Nastasia got to him first... Maybe it's talking about the ceremony disruption… Did that have any effect…? Probably not…"

"Maybe Blumiere was going to use him from the beginning."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said it has nothing to do with his split personality, but maybe he can still use the heart. Because the Pure hearts rely on love right? But so does the Chaos heart."

"Star, I'm really sorry but I've completely lost you."

"The Chaos heart was born from a marriage, from love. It may be a bad power but historys proven evil sprouts from love. Stop looking at me like that."

He frowned, "Make sense then, Bella."

"Think about it. From you ancestors and Pixel Queen, to Blumiere and Timpani, it started with love. A magicians love for lost family members. Blumieres love for his lost fiancee. Even _your _love for me. Its driven you all to do crazy things. Imagine the love for a brother who's been by your side all your life. Thats a love Blumiere would want to use."

"And Luigi's been exposed to the Heart already. That, along along with him already falling to the darkness in him when he was brainwashed… It makes him an ideal… Host. Ah ha ha!" He hugged Star, "The other floro sprouts, we can use that along with the Chaos Heart, and my magic to create the perfect body for fighting the heroes. Rather than weaken ourselves to fight them, we'll take full advantage of the heart!"

She kissed him, "See, I was making sense."

"Yeah you were. Do you think Blumiere even knows? He didn't seem too concerned with Mr. Ls death."

Star shrugged, "Maybe…"

"We should be careful… We need to make sure he's not near Blumiere when he's still in control of the Chaos Heart."

"Let's just fight and 'kill' him again."

"Sounds good." He chuckled, "You've become a devious little mastermind pretty damn quickly. I kinda like it." He pulled her closer.

"Horny bastard…"

"I thought I was a kinky bastard."

"Your both. Speaking of which, why do you have rope?"

"Rope has practical uses. But I bet we can use it for other… things…"

"I'm sure we can…"

* * *

><p>"Okay so we have fucked multiple times today. Are you happy?"<p>

"Uh huh." He nuzzled her.

"It's not that late, do you want to do anything else, or just talk?"

"Talking and cuddling sounds nice."

"Okay. Cuddle monster."

They laid there in silence for a bit, "Squirps knew who you were… He called you 'Lady Star' too."

Star sighed, "I was able to leave to leave the dimension I was in once."

"You were?"

"Yeah… I was messing around with magic, trying to get out and…

* * *

><p>"SPACE! OF ALL THE THE GRAMBI-DAMNED FUCKING PLACES I COULD HAVE ENDED UP, I'M IN SPACE!" Star yelled into the vast emptiness that was indeed space, "I GUESS IT'S A GOOD THING FOR ONCE THAT I'M A FREAKING DEMON SO I DON'T NEED TO F'ING BREATHE!"<p>

Star was almost in tears. She thought after nearly two and a half years

she would finally be leaving, but now… "What do I even do…?"

Star didn't even bother trying to fly, figuring the gravity wouldn't allow her to go any faster. After floating around for about ten minutes she crashed face first into something.

"What the…" There was nothing there but she had definitely bumped into something. She reached her hand out and ran it along what felt like metal. Feeling a handle she pulled. Inside, a young boy with lime green hair groaned, "... Hmmmmm... Squirples…!"

Star jumped back. The 'thing' she could now see was a tiny spaceship… or it _looked_, like a ship. Taking a second glance she realized there were no controls on the inside, no real way for it to fly, only a panel of buttons, one which was marked 'SOS'.

"So you're the one looking for the pure heart, squirps? I thought there would be more of you?" The boy floated out and an antenna with a yellow star at the end sprung off his head. He was dressed head to toe in a green that matched his hair.

"Pure hearts? No" She shook her head and then added quietly to herself, "… Could those have been the pure objects… he mentioned."

"So you're not a hero, Lady?"

"No, sorry. Why were you in there?"

"Well If you're not a hero then I guess Squirps can tell you. My full name is Prince Squirp Korogaline Squirpina, but you can call me Squirps. I'm from a fallen kingdom of the galaxies called, Squirpia, Squirps was put in that capsule 1,500 years ago so he could deliver an ancient artifact called the Pure Heart to the heroes of legend. But you're not them, Squirples!"

"Well I guess its a good thing I found you, because I don't think they would have."

"Why not?"

"Well your capsule is invisible, I barely found it myself… Maybe this button was supposed to be hit." Star floated down and pressed the 'SOS' button and sure enough, little 'Save our souls' began coming off the machine. She pressed it again and it stopped.

"Ohhhh. Well its not Squirps' fault, he was asleep! So whats your name Lady?"

"My name's Starlin, but just Star is fine."

"Why are you in space? And how are you breathing?! Shouldn't you have a helmet, Squirps?!"

"Don't worry, I'm not human."

"Ohhh. What are you? Squirps is an alien!"

Star laughed and spread her wings feeling strangely comfortable around him. Maybe it was just her love of children, "Some kind of demon I guess."

"You have little horns kinda like Squirp's antenna!"

"Yeah..." She sat on the edge of the shuttle and wrapped her tail around her leg. Her smile fell, "I'm in space because someone left me in another dimension. I've been stuck there for a little over two years and I finally created something that could let me escape and… Well I ended up here."

Squips sat next to her, "Why did they leave you?"

"He said it was to protect me but... " Her voice cracked, "He should have come back by now. A-and I don't know what to do. I..."

"Oh... well maybe he was protecting you. They object Squirps has is to save the world from danger! Did he love you?"

"I hope so. We were going to get married, and take over our kingdom."

"The kingdom of the Ancients?"

"Yeah."

"So your royalty like Squirps then!"

"Well… kinda. I was never actually crowned" She decide not to tell him about the whole destruction of her dimension.

"Hmmmm… Squirps is gonna call you Lady Star then, squeeep! Is that okay?"

"Uh-huh."

They sat in silence for a bit, Squirps yellow eyes darting around, taking his first real look at space in fifteen hundred years. He looked back at Star when he noticed tears rolling down her cheeks, "Lady Star?"

She wiped her face, a little surprised at herself. This was the first time in a while she felt truly sad and not angry, "Yes Squirps?"

"Do you want to go back?"

"W-what?"

"Do you want to go back into the the dimension you were in? You know, if he comes back? Squirps Mom always said if he's lost to stay where he is and she'll find him."

Star sighed, part of her wanting to run away, and another part wanting to be found, "I… Can you do that?"

"I should be able to with the help of my ship… Yes, see! Squirps has enough energy to help you!"

"... Will you be okay?"

"Of course! A little drained, but I'll be fine! Come here!" He took her hand and pressed some buttons, "Ready?"

"You're sure…"

"Of course! Squirps is great! He going to really help the heroes thanks to you! So are you ready?"

"Yes captain," She reached over and hit the 'SOS' button, "Ready when you are."

Star gave him a small smile and hugged him, "Good luck Squirps."

"Thank-you Lady Star! I hope you feel better."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Dimentio sighed, "I… I'm really sorry Star. I wanted to come see you but..."<p>

"Its okay Sin. I know you never truly abandoned me."

He nodded, quickly changing topics, "Hows your wing doing?"

"I doesn't hurt as much but its only been a week so I don't think I can fly yet."

"Will you still be fine fighting tomorrow?"

"Well I still have my sword. And I'll use my element a bit more."

"I'll enchant your sword too." (With sharpness four and Fire aspect two? Maybe an infinity bow too? I'm sorry I'll go away. But hey give me credit, I've been pretty good about not interrupting chapters! I think...)

"Okay… so what adventures did you go on?"

"Ah ah ha ha. Hmm… Let's see. I did find Timpani at one point but there wasn't much I could do, she didn't know who I was."

"Is that why she knew you?"

"Yeah… It was kinda stupid but I had to talk to her, just to see…"

"So you still can't do the whole 'pixel' thing?"

"Actually I can."

"You made a pixel!?"

"Well…" He yawned, "Kinda. But I think that's a story for another time."

"_Please_."

"But I'm sleepy."

"...Fine. Goodnight Sinclair."

"Goodnight Cara Bella."

"Sin."

"Hmm?"

"I love you. I always have and I always will."

"Thank-you Star. I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Could you hand me the salt, dear"<em>**

"**_O_**_**f course "**_

**_"…"_**

"_**Something troubling you? "**_

"_**No! I mean… Will Sinclair be joining us?**_

"_**Yes, he will be here shortly."**_

"_**Ok. Thank you…"**_

"_**Do you really love my son?"**_

"_**Yes with all my heart and sou-. Why would you ask that?"**_

"_**Because before, he wasn't interested in marrying. And now he has you, who may not actually have any magic in her blood, as a bride."**_

"_**O-oh."**_

"_**But I suppose if he is truly in love, I will let the two of you be."**_

"_**Thank you, Your Majesty"**_

* * *

><p>I <span><strong><em>THINK<em>** the whole 'Chaos Heart' thing made sense. Part of me thinks it does and the other half is like _"What the hell were you on?!" _

This was just a fun little chapter since a lot of shit goes down in the next one. Wow, I think this has one or two more chapters and an epilogue!

So I've given Star a tail (just a classic demons tail. I might add fire on the end) and two little horns (like an inch and a half to two inches). I realized with just the 'Shark teeth', red eyes/hair, and wings, she's not very... Demony, I guess. So I'll go back and describe her better in chapter 7 when I get a chance.


	14. Chapter 13

Wait. Its spelt 'Pixl' not 'Pixel'? How did I not know this!? I only just realized because of Dimentios text in the beginning. Grr. I guess I'll go through and fix it, although I not sure how many times I've actually used 'Pixl'. I really should know that...

Oh, and its been a while. Sorry. Homework's a bitch, but it does come first.

In this chapter (and maybe the next one) I'm using some text from if you say 'yes' to Dimentio when he asks you to join him. The game dialogue is actually pretty funny. I mean come on, Tippi just _LEAVES. _Look it up if you weren't brave enough to do it in game. I did it just because I cant help but be the bad guy. I did the same thing in the beginning of the game. And then learned the hard way that not saving the world equals a game over _and _watching all the freaking cut-scenes again. And then dying in space from not putting on the helmet... I'm just all around an awful person.

Thank-you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Count bleck led what could be the villains last meeting.

"WHAT?! ...Spat Count Bleck in utter disbelief. Surely this news cannot be true! The heroes still live?"

"Ah ha ha. Oh, I'm afraid so, my count. In fact, they will be here before long." Star nodded in agreement.

O'chunks seemed just as shocked, "Whuh?! Izzat true, then?! What're we doin' twiddlin' our biscuits 'ere?! Count Bleck! Lemme go throw 'em a nice welcome party... I'll bring the punch!"

"Ooh, I wanna party with those party poopers, too! Wait up, O'Chunks! Mimimimimimi!" She and O'chunks dashed from the room.

Dimentio took Stars hand, "Well, I'm not one to miss a party…" He snapped his fingers remembering something, "Oh, but wait one moment... Dear Count... Does the name Blumiere ring a bell?"

Bleck recoiled, Nastasia looked worried, "Where did you hear that name, Dimentio?!"

"Oh, the mustache man's Pixl went on and on... She said, 'I must stop Blumiere'. But I suppose there's no reason to pay any mind to the ramblings of a Pixl... Ciao for now, my count!" He smiled wickedly at Blecks pained expression and warped to another wing of the castle.

"This room is quite boring don't you think?"

"I… I guess." Star wasn't really sure what he was getting at.

"Lets spruce it up a bit, shall we."

He snapped his fingers and parts of the floor disappeared. Mirrors appeared on the left wall. He went around and tapped a few of them, making them lose their glint. Star touched the one next to her and toppled over, expecting it to be an actual mirror.

"Are you all right?"

She sat up in the hidden room, "Yeah, I'm fine. Are they all like this?"

"No, only the ones that don't shine."

"Could you go get her?"

"Who, Shine?"

"Uh huh."

"Sure." He returned shortly with the kitten in his arms. She mewled and jumped onto Star.

"Thank you."

Dimentio sat next to her, "Are you sure you're okay, Bella?"

"Of course Sinclair." She kissed him, "What are the mirror things for?"

"Just messing with the heroes. They won't be here for a little while though."

"Mm'kay."

"... I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>"Okay…"<p>

"Is everything allright?" Star asked when he came back. She still looked upset.

Dimentio nodded, "I just wanted to set up another room."

"Is it like this one?"

"It's similar."

"So... You're going to make copies of yourself, but their not connected to you...?"

"In a way. They're illusions, not clones. They can't think on their own but they'll follow my motions."

"But they're illusions that can still use magic."

"... Don't make me explain magic. I don't understand it, I just use it to my advantage.

She sighed, "Okay. What about me?"

"You... Well you're beautiful and-"

"No! Well... T-thank-you but I mean-"

"I know, I know. I'm just teasing. You can do whatever you please, Bella."

"Well I don't know."

"Throw fire at them. Burn their hair!"

"Sin."

"Make combustible lemons! Burn their house down!"

"Sinclair!" Star laughed and embraced him, her braid engulfed in flames.

He hugged her back, happy to have made her smile, "I love your giggle. Its a beautiful sound."

They stayed like that for a while, momentarily forgetting what they were planning to do.

"Want to check how the heroes are doing? See how close they are?"

"Good idea."

Dimentio picked her up and warped to a few different parts of the castle, until they came across the group.

"Their missing Bowser..." Star whispered.

"And they got past O'chunks." He pulled on the door they came out of but it wouldn't budge.

"Do you think they..."

"There's a good chance. The castle _is_ beginning to crumble from the void."

"Can they still fight with one less?"

"They have to. They need to defeat Blumiere. Whether it be for our plans or just the fate of the world, he needs to be killed."

Star was silent for a moment, "Sin."

"Yes Bella?"

"Do... Do you really think we'll beat the heroes. I-I mean you seem pretty sure they'll kill Blumiere... But what about us?"

"Bella…"

"A-and we just found each other. I don't want to lose you again."

"Star. If you don't want to do this you don't have to. We can just help the heroes, you've always had that option."

"But you-"

"Forget about me. I want whatever makes you happy Star."

"I… I..." She began to sob quietly.

"Don't cry Cara Bella." Dimentio held her close, "If it bothers you this much tell me. But you need to let me know now, before we get too far."

She shook her head, "N-no, no I still want to… I'm j-just worried."

"Don't be. No matter what, we'll be together, I won't let anything tear us apart again, okay?"

Star sniffled and nodded. She did a silent 'X' over her heart.

He returned the gesture, "Ready to go back?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>They were quiet as they waited. The only sound in the room was Dimentio, who was messing around with one of his starbursts in his hand. Star wasn't really paying attention do what he was doing.<p>

"Bella." She could see he was holding something out from the corner of her eye.

"Hmm? Oh! Sin…"

In his hand was a glimmering flower. The petals were purple and yellow and the pollen were little sprigs ending in squares. (I drew this. It's on my Deviantart if your interested. smiles4us.)

"Its your magic…"

"Uh huh. I figured out how to 'freeze' my magic a while ago."

"Its beautiful."

"Here." He weaved it into her hair.

"Thank-you. Sinclair-!" She cut herself off hearing a door not too far away.

Dimentio snapped his fingers turning them invisible, "They must be close. Where do you want to go?"

"Bring me to the other room."

"Allright."

They teleported and Dimentio placed her down by the door at the end, "Yell if theres a problem."

"Okay." She kissed his nose.

"Ciao, Bella."

* * *

><p>"<em>So I guess I'm just standing here."<em> Dimentio told her he couldn't keep up their invisibility if he was doing all the illusions. She was idling at the end of the second hallway in plain sight, stroking her kitten.

Star heard the door open and Dimentios 'ping' on the other side of the wall. She giggled a little at the multitude of her lover through the mirror.

Star heard Mario and Luigis voices, "_But not the princess…" _

"I guess he's not in here." Luigi sounded relieved.

"Yeah but these mirrors are here again. there must be something about them..."

"Lets just get to the end."

Star waved as the brothers came into view.

"You!" Tippi exclaimed. They got into a fighting stance.

She put one hand up, "Hey come on now, all I did is say hi. And you have no reason to fight me."

"And why shouldn't we?"

She flicked the lock, "Because I don't have the key. But I bet Dimentio knows where it is."

A tremor shook the castle, "Look we don't have time for this."

"Yeah I know, so get your asses back there and find the key. I'm not fighting you right now, I don't even have my wings to do it. Speaking of which, where your son of a bitch king? And his bride." She started heading back into the room and they had no choice but to follow her.

"They were lost along with your comrades." Mario said solemnly.

"Mm." Star jumped to where she knew the entrance to the hidden room was and sat in the opening.

"Dimentio!" Star called. He appeared by her side and warped them out of sight of the heroes.

"This makes me uncomfortable…" They could hear Tippi mutter as they entered the room.

"There is _no_ walking space." Star muttered.

"Nope!"

Star shook her head and watched as the heroes swam through the sea of Dimentios. Eventually (after bashing a good amount of skulls) they found the key, and started to head back.

"Shall we?"

Star nodded.

"Ah ha ha, let us face our enemies then!"

* * *

><p>"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha. So... You've made it at last." Dimentio greeted the Heroes, "Oh, but...what's this? You seem to be missing the ravishing princess and the arm flailer."<p>

"Told you I didn't have the key." Star sat on a platform slightly above them.

"Yes, because we had every reason to believe that." Mario muttered.

"Well you should have. I have my cat for grambis sake! Do you really think I'd hurt her?" She nuzzled the kitten.

Tippi fluttered forward, "We don't have time to trade barbs with you two... Move out of the way!"

"Ahhh, I see. You're in a hurry. Allow me to get out of your way, then…" He snapped his fingers and disappeared, "...Just as soon as you defeat me! Aha ha ha ha ha. You've proven to be worthy foes in the past, so I'm not going to make it easy. You'll have to come get me first. It'll be like a game of tag...with magic!"

Star jumped off the platform and touched the wall, revealing a dimensional break. The heroes eyed her suspiciously, but she made no move to do anything else. They used fleep to uncover a switch, and disappeared with Dimentio.

Star pulled out an enchanted compact to watch their little game, "Grambi.." She was still a bit shocked at the the size of the void, the sky was barely visible.

"Where are we?" The rainbow pixl look around and caught sight of Dimentio, "Look! There!" He waved and floated off.

They chased him until they came to a door. Mario pulled on it, "No good."

Another break appeared and they revealed a switch once again, bringing them to a new location.

"Is this Merlee's Mansion?" Tippi looked up.

"Come on, try and keep up!" Dimentio laughed and walked off further into the building.

"I guess we must chase him…" She sighed and they went in the direction he'd gone.

Star watched as they retraced their steps through the dimensions. As the heroes made their way through the underwhere Dimentio returned to her, "Are you going to fight?"

"Uh huh."

"Let get this one out of harms way then." Shine mewled as he took her out of her masters arms and placed her in a box in the corner.

"Please don't blow her up…"

"Hey I only did that once!" The heroes 'pinged' back into the room, "Enjoying my game of tag?"

They walked up to them, "Hey! Stop messing around and fight us for real!"

Dimentio shook his head, "Messing around? Oh, no. Magic is no laughing matter. I am always _deadly _serious."

"I have been watching you. You are the only ones who can stand up to Count Bleck. So...I have a favor to ask. Will you help us...destroy the count?"

"What are you talking about?! You guys want to betray him?!" Luigi asked.

"Betray him? Ah ha ha ha. Oh, no. It is Count Bleck who has betrayed US! He said he would destroy all worlds and create a new, perfect world in their place. But he was lying! He plans to obliterate every world, and then keep them all in ruin."

They were shocked, Tippi couldn't even speak, "...!"

"We have always known about his nefarious goal. But we could never hope to stop him on our own. So we feigned loyalty to him and searched for someone who could defeat him with us!"

He turned and began to pace the other way, "Well, you see... That is why...I rescued the princess from brainwashing. It's also why I sent you to The Underwhere to fix the broken Pure Heart. And why I freed a man to be reunited with his brother... Now do you see?"

"You've...been helping us all this time?" Tippi said surprised.

"Ahhh, you've got me pegged. Now, how about you return the favor? I'll give you the power you need to crush Count Bleck... Just fight by our side!"

"And how do we know your telling the truth?" Mario asked, still suspicious.

"Well… He is also the reason my lover and I have been separated for all these years" He stood behind star, squeezing her gently in his arms and gave a pitiful look to the heros, "Join us."

"And your lover… You… _You! _N-no…" Tippi floated closer, "Please don't tell me..."

Dimentio was quiet for a moment. Then he released Star and removed his mask, Tippi nearly fell out of the air.

"No… Why are you doing this?!"

"Timpani-!"

Her sadness was replaced quickly by anger, "No! If you were really on our side you would have told us from the beginning! You would have told _me!_" She turned back to the heroes, "Don't trust them, they're not on our side."

"Are you going to listen to the pixl?"

Mario and Luigi eye both sides warily.

"Sin." Star was watching Dimentio, "_What is he doing…"_

He ignored her, "You're Heroes! Are you going to a little butterfly's mind influence your decision? What will it be? Will you help us face Count Bleck?"

"He's lying! He trying to trick us and use us for his own ends! Please... Mario…" Tippi pleaded with the heroes.

"Sin." Star tried again.

"Yes." Mario looked at him, "I will let her influence my decision Dimentio. We will never fight by your side!"

Luigi nodded in agreement, "You got that right bro! We trust you Tippi!"

She smiled, "Thank you."

"So you spit upon my offer?" Dimentio growled, "You have wasted my time. For that, your game ends. I think I'll start with the green one. The shag upon his lip will make a fine trophy."

"SHAG?! This mustache is all LUIGI! Leave this one to me, Bro! You run ahead! You've got worlds to save. You don't have time to fight this baddie! Don't let Bowser and Peach's sacrifices be for nothing! Or...mine, either! Besides, he made fun of my 'stache, Bro! You know I'm sensitive about that. Lemme at him!"

Mario turned to Luigi, "Are you sure?"

Luigi nodded, "Run for it Bro!"

After a moment Mario hugged his brother, "Be careful lil' Brother."

"Thanks Bro…" Mario left the room with Tippi.

"Ah ha ha ha. How tender. I just squeezed out a tear. Yes... Mario can run along. And if he somehow manages to defeat Count Bleck on his own...all the better! And so I strike, like an unseen dodgeball in an-"

"Sinclair!" She startled them both.

"Yes Star?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"She recognized us! Why are we still fighting against them?"

"Because it doesn't matter, she already knows Blumiere is Count Bleck."

"W-what?"

"She figured it out for herself."

"I thought you were lying earlier when you said she was muttering names…"

"Star we don't have the time to do this."

"You said you would tell me everything. You said you wouldn't let anything tear us apart… But you're doing it anyway."

"I told you what you needed to know! It wouldn't have mattered."

"It doesn't matter if it made a difference or not. You _lied _to me. And it did make a difference. I would have changed my answer."

"Well its too late for that now."

"You don't even care about me do you?"

"St-"

"I trusted you, AGAIN! The heroes have more trust in Timpani than I do in you, and they've known each for less time!"

"Cara Bella…" He reached for her hand.

Star yanked it back, "Don't touch me… Don't call me that…"

"You're being ridiculous."

She shook her head, "I… Don't treat me like a child." She turned away.

"Star!"

"Goodbye Sinclair."

"..." He watched her leave and turned back to Luigi, tying his mask once again, "...like an unseen dodgeball in an echoing gymnasium…"

Luigi looked surprised by his calmness, despite what had just transpired, "Dimen-"

Dimentio threw a Starburst, catching him off guard. He jumped out of the way and prepared to fight.

They both let what had happen slip from their minds as they began their fierce battle.

"Hey..." Mario walked up to the girl, who was sitting in the corner. She wasnt crying but it looked like she was going to.

"Star." She looked up at the sound of Tippis voice, but said nothing.

"So you all know each other?" Mario asked.

When Star didn't answer, Tippi did, "Yes we're all descendants of the ancients…"

As Luigi battled, Tippi told their story. In the end Mario asked, "So why is he fighting us?"

"I… I don't know." She looked to Star who hadn't moved.

She opened her mouth and closed it again. Dottie flew over to her, "Come now child… ease your mind. Remember with all thats bad, good will come from it."

Star chuckled and look up, no emotion on her face, "Yeah and the world isn't ending."

The pixl sighed and sat on her shoulder.

"So are you going to fight with us?" Mario asked cautiously.

"I'm not fighting with anyone. I don't care at this point." She stood up.

"Do you know what he's planning?"

"He… No, I don't know."

"_I think you do know…" _From what they had heard through the door, it seemed like Dimentio had told her _almost_ everything. He wasn't going to push her though, "All Right."

The castle shook and Mario had to hold himself steady against the wall.

"Luigi!" Tippi called.

When the tremors stopped, Mario walked up and tugged on the door, "No…"

"No... It can't be…" Tippi murmured.

"... We have to go on."

"But… Luigi... You're right, Mario... It hurts, but you're right. We must grieve for him later. We have to stop the count."

He nodded and turned to Star, "Are you coming?"

She shook her head, "Go on. Stop Blumiere for me." She laughed dryly and tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Shhh there there…" The shrinking pixl still sat on her shoulder. She looked up at Mario, "May I stay here? I would like to comfort her."

"Of course."

"Go, I'm fine." Star looked at Dottie.

"It's okay to admit when you're upset, at times it can aid you." She looked to Mario, "I'm sure our paths will meet again hero."

Mario nodded and walked away, wishing for Luigi to be okay and even Dimentio for Star sake.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Whats wrong Sinclair?"<strong>_

"_**Nothing."**_

"_**...Were you with Blumiere again?"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Why do you do that?"**_

"_**Hmm?"**_

"_**You go there and you come back upset. I don't like it… It makes me feel bad since I can't do anything."**_

"_**I'm sorry, come here Bella."**_

"_**Why do you go?"**_

"_**... Its good to know what's going on there."**_

"_**Is that all?"**_

"_**Yeah…"**_

"_**Then don't go so often. I'm sure things don't change **_**that **_**much."**_

"_**Yeah I suppose you're right… I'm sure everything is fine." **_

"_**I love you"**_

"_**...Love you too…"**_


End file.
